Let the Sun Shine
by cgaussie
Summary: Installment Seven of the Epic Tales by myself and Invader Poe. Zim's daughter is growing, and Skool is beginning again. Fun.
1. Default Chapter

Let the Sun Shine  
Epic Seven  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Invader Poe  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meanwhile, back at home Vist was looking up worriedly at his mother on the bed, since he'd never seen her so unresponsive before. He crawled on top of her stomach and looked down at her,  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" She frowned in her sleep, still half out of it. Cten muttered something, then actually pushed Vist off of her and rolled onto her side, back to him now.  
  
"Mfgh." Vist tumbled onto his back, blinking in shock and looking at her with a deeply hurt expression, his lower lip trembling as he tentatively inched toward her again,  
  
"Mommy?" Cten curled up tighter, moving away from him and snorted in her sleep somehow. "Mommy!" He whimpered and reached for her shoulder, shaking it, "Don't you still like me?" Feeling his hand on her shoulder she jerked away quickly, pulling the blanket over her head. His hand dropped away, and he stared at her in shock, unable to contain it anymore, he started sobbing loudly into his sleeves. This startled Cten and her eyes opened, her antennae jutting out from under the blanket. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Wha… what's happening…" she mumbled still kind of half asleep. He hugged his knees and sobbed muffedly into his pants legs, his antennae folded back. He looked up at her when she awoke, let out another strangled sob and started to inch away from her.  
  
"Vist? Vist honey…?" Cten looked quite confused now, kneeling on the bed and reached out to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You… you…" He shook his head and backed away from her at a quicker pace, turning and scrambling off the bed, something that was rather hard since he was tiny and all.  
  
"W-what, what did I do?" she crawled over to where he had been on the bed, looking down at him as he landed on the floor. "Vist please I don't know!" He winced when he fell, looking up at her on the bed sadly, his upper teeth jutting out, and he ran out of the room. Poe, meanwhile, was just opening the door downstairs. Cten blinked, then stumbled out of bed, landing roughly on the floor. She got to her feet and rushed out the door after him, "Vist! Vist come back! I'm sorry for... whatever!" He started down the stairs, mostly toddling since he hadn't quite mastered them yet, but slipped and tumbled down the last few stairs. He yelped and crashed into something at the bottom, and Poe blinked, looking down as Vist fell against his boots. Vist sat up blinked into consciousness and looked up at him, freezing with fear. Cten came to a stop at the top of the stairs, staring down at Poe and Vist wide-eyed for a while, before hurrying down to them and before Vist could rush off again, she picked him up into her arms.  
  
"Thanks Poe…" she said quietly. He clung onto her automatically, eying Poe.  
  
"Um… you're welcome, I think." Poe scratched his head, "What's got into him?"  
  
"I don't know." she said quietly, calming Vist down by stroking his antennae against the back of his head. "I woke up and… and he was upset at me and didn't want to be near me." Vist seemed to forget about it for now, staring up at Poe and allowing his limp antennae to be stroke. Poe pondered,  
  
"You didn't push him away or anything, did you?"  
  
"I don't know, I was dead to the world! …why would I anyway?" Cten eyed Poe as if he'd just grown a third eye.  
  
"Well, normal Irkens don't really raise their own hatchlings, much less have more than one at a time… but in the slums, females get pregnant all the time. I saw them occasionally, and when they're pregnant they start shoving away their current offspring if they're too clingy."   
  
"I'd never do that to Vist!" she almost snapped back, moving to the side, as if sheilding Vist from Poe. "He's my baby and I'd never do that to him! …if I knew what I was doing." Cten paused for a while, her antennae drooping. "So… so there."  
  
"Just a theory." Poe folded his own antennae back somewhat at being nearly snapped at, waving his hands defensively. "If you were asleep and ill and he was trying to crawl around on you I wouldn't blame you."  
  
"I've just.. never done anything like that before.." she looked at Vist, before shutting her eyes. "Maybe I _am_ sick."  
  
"Maybe it's just the stress." He offered soothingly, reaching out and stroking her antennae, "We had it so easy before.."  
  
"I know." Cten glanced down at herself, "And now with another coming I have no idea how I'll cope then." He put his arm around her, and Vist, who was still staring at him, tried to shy away.  
  
"I'll help as much as I can… Enid thinks we should bring Vist over to her base sometime. You know, to try and get him to socialize. I'd hate to force it onto her, but she's use to taking care of multiple hatchlings and making them get along. Maybe she could babysit occasionally."  
  
"Maybe… it'd be a big help for me." she leaned against him, her antennae folded against the back of her head. "We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure… I'm sure things will work out in the end. I think Vist is just going through a phase." He stroked her antennae with his other hand.   
  
"I hope so Poe, I really do."  
  
Meanwhile, Zim's odd little base was bathed in sunshine. It was a clear, blue-skyed day, a kind very rare in the Jhonenverse; suddenly, the men's room-dash-front door of Zim's base flew opened, and there was Zim, with a grin so large his face could barely contain it. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky,  
  
"What a gorgeous Earth day!" Me marched through his lawn gnomes, whistling a happy tune, one hand in his pocket as he actually rummaged through his neglected mail box. Across the street, his legless neighbour was sat in his garden chair. He narrowed an eye as he saw how unusually happy his green skinned neighbour looked. Usually he was dooming this, dooming that, cursing the name of Dib and so on. Yet this morning he was... _happy_.  
  
"Morning, limbless neighbour beast! How are you this fine morning?" He waved estatically, despite the fact his claws were full of junk mail.  
  
"...fine..." came the responce, after a very long pause. Then the men's room-dash-front door flew open a second time, Vishti actually… technically _prancing_ from the house, Gir toddling out after her.  
  
"Oh Zim isnt' it just one of the most beautiful days you've ever laid your eyes on??" she asked, sounding highly unusually giddy. Gir just meowed happily and rolled abouts on the ground.  
  
"Why yes it is! The sun is shining, the bird creatures are emitting their happy noises, everything is just wonderful!" He threw the handful of junk mail into the air, letting it rain down and actually doing a little dance in said paper rain. Vishti giggled girlishly - well she _is_ a girl - at Zim's highly amusing antics,  
  
"Oh Zim you're so silly!" she remarked, Gir beginning to dance through the paper rain, grabbing some in his mouth and chewing noisly.  
  
"Dance with me, Vishti!" He grabbed her wrists and started swinging her around, even twirling then catching her and proceeding to dip her onto her back. Vishti laughed more pleasantly as she and Zim continued to dance, Gir doing a few break-dance moves on the ground. You could swear even the Lawn Gnomes were staring at their Master and looking confused at ever at his sudden personality change. And at this moment who should choose to walk by, but Dib himself! He still did live in the same neighbourhood afterall, even if he wasn't trying to infiltrate Zim's base anymore. He blinked when he saw Zim dancing with what to him looked like a human girl of similar miniscule dimensions, and he looked confused. Zim noticed him and grinned at him,  
  
"Why Dib, I haven't seen you in ages! How's life been treating you?" Dib's right eye twitched, and glanced around quickly. As if he could spot any mind-control rays or anything, seeing none he eyed Zim almost nervously.  
  
"Oh, well uh, things are… fine, yeah. And… you? Or shouldn't I ask?"  
  
"I'm simply WONDERFUL!" He announced, closing his eyes happily and flinging his arms open to the sky, one of them taking Vishti's hand with them, "Oh, yes, pardon me! This is Vishti, she's new to Earth."  
  
"Hi Dib!" she waved quickly at him, and he slowly waved back.  
  
"Um, Zim, what's... what's going on exactly?" Dib looked back at Zim, be best he found out what made Zim so happy all of a sudden then just be left wondering.  
  
"What's going on? Do I _need_ a reason to be happy? It's a wonderful day and that's good enough!" He didn't really need to divulge the details of his sex life to Dib, afterall.  
  
"Uhm… I guess not…" he then narrowed an eye, "So anything else new from Zib lately or what?"  
  
"Zib?" He actually seemed a bit subdued at the mention of his estranged son, "I… uh… I don't think he's very happy with me right now." He drummed his claws together.  
  
"Yeah he told me about that." "Hey Zim, don't you think it's about time we have a talk with Zib?" Vishti piped up since she'd been busy picking flowers (technically weeds, but how could she tell?) while the two 'boys' had spoken for a while.  
  
"Oh, sure, why not!" Zim agreed, "Heck, let's go over there right now! To Zib's!" He pointed towards the horizon, of course it was in the wrong direction, but you know, whatever. "It's been a pleasure speaking with you again, Dib! We really must chat again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, sure Zim. Whatever." Dib was throughly freaked out by all the happiness, as if Zim and Vishti had stepped out of an old black and whilte 1950's life style. Vishti grinned and nodded, handing him the weeds.  
  
"And have a nice day!" she chimed, before the three headed off. Three including Gir. Dib took the boquet and scratched his head. He watched the two aliens plus robot head down the street, and noting the way Zim hooked his arm around Vishti's he arched an eyebrow. Several blocks away, Poe seemed rather happy himself, though not nearly so chatty, clipping away at the hedges in the yard outside his base. He was worried about his mate and, er, step-son, sure, but right now it was just nice to have fresh air again.  Soon, making their way past the house is none-other then the happy go lucky threesome themselves! Vishti stopped walking for a while and gawked at Poe. Probably his height got her attention, maybe the way he was dressed, who knew. She'd never seen him, or heard of him for that matter.  
  
"Oooo…!" she said in an awe-toned of voice. Poe blinked at the sound and looked up from his clipping,  
  
"Um, hi." Zim scowled for a moment, probably out of jealousy and reaffirmed his grip on Vishti's arm,  
  
"Greetings, Poe, I don't believe you've met my associate, Vishti, "  
  
"Hm… Cten told me about you two." He grinned slightly, and nodded his head at the female as a greeting, "Welcome to Earth. It's quite nice if you don't count the rain.." Vishti glanced upwards at the sky, before looking back at Poe.  
  
"Oh it just seems so wonderful here you know? I've had the time of my life while being here, and I'm so happy to meet you Poe!" she chimed, and it was a good thing Poe didn't know her that well, or he would be highly confused - as much as Dib had been - at how cheery she sounded. Poe raised his eyeridge slightly at the perky Irkens,  
  
"I'm glad you're, uh, enjoying yourself."  
  
"We both are!" Zim chirped happily, before blinking and realizing how that sounded. Poe's eyeridge arched further and he smirked,  
  
"I was wondering why you seemed to be in such a social mood."  
  
"Oohh well, sorry to talk and run Poe, but we've got to go see Zib. Zim has something to clear up with him." Vishti leant against Zim, waving her free hand absently at the how she said 'clear up'. Gir nodded, then screeched.  
  
"Yoinks!"  
  
"Good luck." He waved and returned to clipping, while Zim marched off at a quick pace, probably blushing a bit; his good mood had returned after a few dozen yards, though.  
  
"He seems nice." Vishti claimed, the two had kept walking past Zib's base - knowing Zib was working at the lab. Dib was drifting after them, whether he just happened to be headed in the same direction or was stalking them who knew. Poe watched the two shorter Irkens leave and shook his head, snickering to himself. He glanced over at Dib as they both watched the trio skip off into the distance and commented offhandedly,  
  
"He needed to get laid a long time ago." Zib's base wasn't too far from the lab, only a few blocks really - man everything was convenient, wasn't it? So convenient you could throw a pebble and break a window of Membrane's lab! Soon they arrived, and getting past the guard was easy. Relation of an assistant, plus the man was allergic to weeds. The two sat in the waiting room, Gir outside to do whateverhe wanted.  
  
"Oh I just hope things work out, you know?" Vishti looked to Zim.  
  
"I do too. I guess I was kind of.. rash when I last spoke to him." Zib heard the call for his name and, currently doing nothing at the time stuck his head out of the employee entance.  
  
"Yes? I--oh." His scythes lowered in a mixture of sadness and hostility, and he glared slightly over at Zim. "De ja vu.." he muttered to himself, while Zim waved and grinned at him nervously. Vishti looked over at Zib, giving a small wave while grinning like how she'd done so all this morning. Man, must have had some night before. Zib closed the door behind him with a soft click and folded his arms,  
  
"Yes, _Zim_?" He said in a cool tone, emphasising the name. Zim flinched slightly,  
  
"I… well, um, I guess I wanted to… talk." "About what?"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm…" His face twisted slightly as he fought internally, having never done this before… "I'm… _sorry_." He sagged once he finally wheezed the word out. Zib blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry for being a pathetic Mother, I'm sorry for brushing you off how I did, I'm sorry for... oh let's say I'm just sorry for _everything_ up to this point." Zim looked at the ground sadly, then slowly lifted his gaze to Zib. "But I don't blame you at all if you don't want anything to do with me from now on, I admit if I were you I'd never want to hear from me again as long as I live."  
  
"You…" Zib stared at him blankly, his arms dropping to the sides, slumping, his jaw going somewhat lax. He shook his head quickly, "You… you're… _apologizing_?" He sighed and shook his head slowly this time, running his claws through his scruffy forelock, "Look… um… I guess… I guess I kind of… overreacted too."  
  
"Heh, not an easy thing for an Irken of my area to do beleive me." Zim murmered quietly more to himself, then looked back at Zib. "So… um… what happens now?" he glanced at Vishti, he only got a shrug from her.  
  
"Well… um. I'm not going to shove you out of my life.. I just figured you had.. other interests." Zib glanced over at Vishti as well and put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Eh?" Zim looked to Vishti, realising what he meant. "Oh, oh! Urhm, well Zib…" he tapped his fingertips together somewhat nervouslly. "Vishti is… well… my _mate_ now and… well, yes I sitll want to have some part in your life and such I mean, two smeets can't be that easy to handle, even with Enid's assistance and…" he paused blushing brilliantly, "You know, need some pointers or anything and can't get in contact with Cten or Poe you know I'm there. Yes." Zim coughed, blushing still. Zib actually smiled somewhat and re-folded his arms.  
  
"Thanks… Mom. I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer sometime… Ragde's no problem, but Ivy's a menace." He pushed his glasses up, "Though, given the apparently %100 fertility rate among…" He glanced at the secretary, who wasn't paying any attention but better be safe than sorry, "…our family I'd say you don't need to take anyone else's kids."  
  
"I said I'd give advice, not babysit." Zim smirked slightly, Vishti rolling her eyes slightly. Zib scowled slightly, so much for reverse psychology.  
  
"That's too bad, I think you'd get along with your grandaughter swimmingly." One of his scythes lifted as he heard someone call his name from the other room, "I gotta go. It's… um, nice to know we're still family."  
  
"Yes yes, it's been a wonderous day all around!" Zim hopped off his chair, and before Zib knew it he had gotten a rather warm squeezyhug from his Mom. "Wonderous!" Zib yelped as the air was squeezed out of his lungs or something comprable, needless to say taken by surprise, he laughed weakly and pat his Mom on the ID Pak.  
  
"Oh… yeah…" he wheezed agreeably. Zim let him go, turning to Vishti who had her hands clasped together.  
  
"Awww... you're a family again!" she grinned. Zib coughed, then straightened his back.  
  
"I'd stay and chat, but I've got work, so… See you later Mom and, uh…" He frowned in puzzlement at Vishti, not sure what to address her as.  
  
"Just call me Vishti." she smiled at him, "It'd be easier on all of us."   
  
"Alright, Vishti. I'll be seeing you, I guess." He waved, and ducked back into the room that severl panicked human voices were issuing from.  
  
Time marched on, and eventually Cten laid the egg. It'd been put into an incubator for saftey reasons, Cten already having another smeet to look after and all - however, that smeet was by himself currently, and was staring at the incubator. His lip twitched, eyes narrowing slightly - his Mommy'd been distant from him ever since that thing came along, so needless to say he wasn't fond of his unborn sibling. And now, Cten was probably tired, taking a nap with Poe - Vist had been left to his own devices more and more often. He was coping, but he wasn't happy about it.  
  
"You stupid thing," he snarled at the incubator, "My Mommy doesn't like me anymore because of you!" The egg didn't respond of course, simply sitting on its glass-covered hi-tech pedestal. This made him angry further, and he lashed out at the machine, not aiming for anything in particular - but he managed to strike the control panel, hitting a few buttons, the temperature control and setting it dangerously low.  
  
"Ow!" He rubbed his hand and withdrew it, glaring furiously at the machine as he rubbed his hand. And meanwhile at the base of Zim, things have been coming along. Vishti was nearing her laying day, and was laid out on the couch sipping a juice. Zim was out of the room, so she could at least have a few minutes to herself. Since he figured out she was to lay he'd been very protective of her, and rarely let her alone in fears of her falling over and causing damage to herself. She sighed heavily, and stretched.  
  
"Hmmm…" He stuck his head back in from the kitchen, antennaes perked when he heard the sigh,  
  
"Are you alright? Because I can get you a pillow or more juice or something to eat or--" and on the list went. Gir had been entranced by Vishti's round belly, and he had the incredible urge to perch on it; he wandered past Zim into the living room.  
  
"Ooooooo…"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Gir!" Zim snapped.  
  
"I'm _fine_ Zim." Vishti said, scratching the side of her head, eyeing the robot. "Don't you dare." she said quietly.  
  
"It's so rooooooouuunnnd…" Gir said in awe, his eye-cams extending,  
  
"Go find Beka's antennae bob then! That's round too!"  
  
"But it's not so biiiiiiiiiiiig an' fat and fluffy!" Who knows where that last part came from.  
  
"I'm not fluffy! I'm radiant." she said in a dignified tone, then rubbed her belly. "So there."  
  
"Yeah! She's not fat either!" Zim set his arms akimbo and glowered down at Gir, knowing females could be sensitive about their body image when they were in this condition, but Gir'd already amused himself by turning on the TV. Zim shook his head and strode over to the couch, sitting down in the free space.  
  
"Fat and expecting are two different things." Vishti muttered more to herself, then looked over at Zim. "Sooo, nervous?" she grinned at him, poking him with her bare foot.  
  
"Wh-what? Of course not!" He flinched when poked and glanced over at her, well, nervously, practically sweating bullets.  
  
"Liar." she smirked as she rubbed her belly again. "Come on, fess up."  
  
"Oh… eh… maybe. A tiny bit!" He made 'tiny' fingers, "I've never… erm… been a father before."  
  
"Zim please, you looked after Zib… oh wait, he was already '5' when he was made..." Vishti looked somewhat nervous as well now, "So… so you've had no experience with… a hatchling?"  
  
"Well, there was an accident with an age modification ray that ended up with Zib as a tiny smeet… but it was only for half a day or so." He glanced down at his boots.  
  
"You don't know?! I thought you did!" _now_ she looked paniced. He waved his hands quickly,  
  
"It's alright! Cten… she gave me some pointers when Zib was in his baby-state. Besides… we could always… discreetly… maybe… ask her for advice." He drummed his hands together, glancing away at the window. Vishti bit her lower lip,  
  
"…think she won't mind?"  
  
"Well, she _does_ kind of have her claws full now… And she hasn't…" He scowled slightly, "I've known her for a long time and lately something's just seemed kind of off about her… But I suppose… If not her…" He twitched, making a slight face, "Poe did stay at home to raise his hatchling because Cten was attending Skool…"  
  
"So if we're in trouble we.. we can ask either of them… okay…" Vishti looked at Gir, who was watching the TV.  
  
"Even Enid seems to have a knack for taking care of hatchlings.. but bah! I'm sure we'll do just fine!" He said assuredly, though whether he was assuring himself or her was difficult to say.  
  
"I hope so." she said sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Have faith in us! We're well-bred Irkens afterall!" He put his hand on her knee and shook it slightly, then grinned and said in a somewhat softer tone. "We'll be alright." She smiled at him, sitting up and patting his hand with hers.  
  
"Yeah…" Vishti then grinned, and pulled his hand up and put it to her stomach. "Still, I _am_ big." He blinked and pat her stomach tentatively, staring at it with a somewhat curious expression.  
  
"Well… erm… however… well-bred we are we are… you know… kinda small."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's cause it's smooshing my squeedly spooch it seems bigger." Vishti replied, letting go of his hand.  
  
"How much… um, longer do you think it'll be?" He rest his hand on her stomach, looking up at her.  
  
"Well, a week I think at most." she went quiet for a while, before adding nervously. "I'm scared Zim." He frowned and scooted up beside her, wedging himself between her and the back of the couch and placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sure everything will go fine," he tried to share some of his eternal optimism, but it was hard when he wasn't exactly use to this himself.  
  
"I know it will but… the whole thing is so… _painy_." she made 'painky' hands before leaning against him, course, after she scooted aside for him.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the computer could come up with some sort of painkillers if you really wanted.." He glanced up at the ceiling, "Computer, what do you know about the standard Irken birthing process?" It always had been a mystery to him, as Invaders were expected to live out their lives alone on alien planets, why'd they need to worry about reproduction?  
  
"Yes, yes I do." came the responce of the Computer. "Female experiences _excruciating pain_ as the birthing process begins. Egg therefore has to pass through the opening, muscles are stretched yet still have to be able to function to help force the egg out of the female's body." Vishti's face paled, leaning back and clutching her stomach. Zim winced and held Vishti to his side,  
  
"Isn't there any sort of way to.. alleiviate the pain?"  
  
"Well, there is a specific form of anesthetic generally administered with one of _theeeesee_.." And on the monitor what looked like an 18", wicked looking hypodermic needle appeared. Vishti's eyes widened at the image, coming close to fainting but just gripped to Zim fearfully.  
  
"Isn't there anything less… you know… intimidating?" He massaged her shoulder, and the computer 'stared' at him blankly.  
  
"Usually females undergo extensive preperation with exercises involving breathing techniques and muscle control in a Goverment-issued program to prepare them for the event."  
  
"Well unless you failed to notice, _WE'RE NOT ON IRK ANYMORE_!!" Vishti screeched, loosing her said temper. Zim and the computer winced, the computer monitor recoiling,  
  
"That's… that's all the availible information," it said quickly, retracting back into the saftey of the ceiling. Vishti sighed heavily, leaning her head back.  
  
"…maybe I can meet with Enid and Cten before the week's over and see what helped them..." Zim reached over and set her head on his shoulder,  
  
"Well, ehm, I happened to witness one of Cten and Enid's layings and… uh… they didn't have anything… but it was over pretty quickly."  
  
"Women of steal." she grunted.  
  
"Just be thankful we're of roughly the same size, both of the males that impregnated Cten were, well…" He lifted his free hand over his head and waved in a 'tall' motion.  
  
"Yipes…" Vishti patted her belly, "I'm thankful for our size for once…"  
  
"I'm sure things will be fine, I mean Irken females have been doing this without training or medicine as long as there have been Irkens, eh?"   
  
"Yes but we're in the age where if I wanted I could have it cut from my belly right now, but… I guess you're right."  
  
"Yes, listen to Zim!" He grinned slightly, then made a face, "I have to warn you that it's quite a _messy_ process though…"  
  
"Aww man!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.  
  
"Try having one happen in the back of your Voot Cruiser while you're trying to pilot.." He shuddered at the memory.  
  
"...I'll try and have mine somewhere easier to clean." Vishti muttered.  
  
"Good idea." He pondered, drumming his chin and trying to think of some way to get her mind off of birthing pains, "That reminds me, did I ever tell you about the time I fended off a horrible invasion of _germs_…?"  
  
"Nooo, you didn't…?" she raised an antenane slightly.  
  
"Oh, it was a viscious battle! I had recently been alerted to the potential threat of the bacteria beasts and had aquired a pair of special goggles to see them.." And so he went on, telling his story with great bravado and embellishments.  
  
[To be continued]


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Sun Shine  
Epic Seven  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Invader Poe  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A few days later, Cten was leaning against the window pane from within her base. She was just watching the outside world going about it's normal business. Being weird. She then turned her gaze to down the hall, the room where the incubator was situated was a few doors down. Cten frowned slightly, noting how it had been long enough for the egg to hatch, in fact was past it's due date by a week.  
  
"Hm." she murmered, and entered the room. She stared at the incubator for a while, before walking up to it and opening it up. "What's wrong with you, huh?" she asked, then reached down to pick it up but stopped short. She kept her hands on it, her eyes widened as she felt the egg wasn't warm like how it should have been. "…Poe…?" she called out slowly but loudly, after a pause… "POE!" Poe managed to hear her, having been in the living room, and quickly ran to see what was the matter,  
  
"What's wrong?" He looked down at the egg, "What happened?" She was still staring at it, a lost look on her face. Slowly she picked it up in her arms, turning to him.  
  
"…I think… I…" Cten couldn't say it, but just sadly handed it to him. He looked somewhat confused, reaching out and taking it, his eyes widening as he nearly dropped it.  
  
"It's…" He looked down at it, his own features sinking into a forlorn look. Vist had heard the commotion as well and wandered by, and was gnawing at some form of large lollipop, looking up at them,  
  
"Wassa matter?" Cten put her hands to her mouth, her eyes shut after Poe took it. She was trying her best not to show she was upset, but still didn't show any signs of answering Vist his question. She let out a strangled sob, and then rushed from the room, past Vist and down the hallway to her own bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. At this moment, Beka entered the room to watch Cten leave. Poe flattened his antennae and set the egg back down on its cushion,  
  
"Cten, wait--" He ran after her, but was rather subdued himself, opening the bedroom door slowly. Vist blinked, his own antennae backing, but in irritation at the fact something was going on that he wasn't privvy to. He looked over at Beka,  
  
"What's with them?" Beka shrugged, then walked up to the egg and ran a scan. Her eyecams flashed in surprise, turning to face Vist.  
  
"It seems that the egg is now a dud." she said quietly. Cten had thrown herself onto the bed, her face burried into a pillow to at least muffle her anguished cries. She didn't turn when he entered the room, just laid there clutching the pillow in her arms and sobbing.   
  
"Y'mean it's dead?" He looked somewhat surprised. Beka slowly nodded her head,  
  
"The temperature had dropped and it just died." Poe walked over to Cten

 quietly and slid his arms around her, leaning down until he was resting against her back, closing his eyes. She shuddered as she felt him touch her, then slowly sat up, turning around and slid her arms around him, burrying her face against him and just wailed now. If she could manage to say anything, she'd probably have apologised over and over, but right now words were lost. Poe held her warmly and rest his head down against her's, remaining rather quiet himself.  
  
"Huh." Vist blinked up at the egg and stuffed his candy back in his mouth. His disturbing casualness could be attributed to his age, though he had been forced to grow up somewhat, but the hints of a malitious smirk could be seen tugging at his features. Beka didn't like that look, narrowing an eyecam at him. But, who was she to point fingers? Vist closed his eyes and started walking off again, maybe a bit _too_ casual about the whole thing. Beka watched him go, then her eyecams flickered a bit as if she suddenly realised something. She hurried over to the incubator, and pulled down a cover. She then ran a cord from her head into the machine, as if scanning for something wrong in the machine. Then she came across it... temperature of incubator lowered to dangerously low level. Beka glanced at the door where Vist had been stood, then just gaped at nothing in particular.  
  
"...oh my..." Vist scrambled back onto the couch and went back to watching TV, seeming innocent. And maybe he was, to a degree; even if what he'd done was horrible he didn't have full comprehension of the situation. Beka walked into the doorway where Vist was, just staring at him for a while. Not in a real accusing way, but just looking at him.  
  
Cten began to find it sort of hard to breath, crying so hard would hurt even if you had no specific lungs to use. She pulled back from him and swallowed, trying to force herself to calm down at least a little bit.  
  
"P-Poe…" she managed to choke out, "I… I'm so… so sorry." Poe looked down at her sadly and stroked her antennae slowly,  
  
"It's not your fault…"  
  
"I-it is… I… I was so sick and… and everything was going on and…" she trailed off and hugged him again, probably soaking his shirt with her tears even more. Poe didn't seem to mind his shirt being soaked, just leaning against her and stroking her antennae.  
  
"No, no… I was the one that was really sick… I never should have… It… shouldn't have happened in the first place. You had enough stress…" Cten just leant against him now, not knowing what to say in a situation like this, and was far too upset to try and think of anything now. Poe settled on top of her and pretty much just acted as an interactive comfort blanket,  
  
"Maybe it's neither of us… sometimes… these things just happen…" He sighed; he had been looking forward to the chance to be a real father again, since Vist had pretty much rejected him. Vist kicked his legs back and forth as he watched TV, looking like most any kid - something was just wrong about him though, like something in his aura or maybe his brain was off. Beka frowned, she knew what caused it. But alerting to her Mistress now would be of no use, so the robot sighed and walked from the room sadly.  
  
Meanwhile, a few blocks away Zim was downright paranoid. He refused to leave Vishti's side, but threatened to bolt at any sound she made, or even any sound that came from her general vicinity - if he was persistant before in tending her, he was downright impossible now. Both of them were watching the TV, not that there was anything worth watching. But Zim had made the computer memorize the route to take when Vishti _did_ have to lay, to take her to the 'laying room' he had made down below in the labs. That room consisted of a specially made bed, with a place for the egg to fall into after laying, and so on and so forth. She sighed heavily, probably causing him to jump. He did indeed, at least one inch off the couch, and quickly turned to her,  
  
"_AreyoualrightisittimebecauseifitisIcangetthecomputertoo_-" She'd probably never heard him speak so fast before. He was quickly shut up by her putting her hand over his,  
  
"Zim… I was just _sighing_…" Vishti said, sounding like she was nearing bursting point. (Hehe, double meaning) "Just… _try_ to calm down, please?"  
  
"Oh, alright…" He slowly sat back down on the edge of the couch, but was still eyeing her nervously, chewing on his lip.  
  
"_Thank you._" she said sternly, before looking back at the television. Zim finally started to relax back into a slightly less rigid position, turning his attention back over to the TV slowly, when suddenly,  
  
"HEYMASTERMIZZVISHTEESCARYMONKEYSHOWISONCANIWATCH?!?!?!?!" Gir screamed as he quite suddenly, quite literally flew into the room and onto the couch between the two Irkens. Vishti's eyes banged open, and her antennae stood on end as the robot screamed his entrance, landing besides the two. Even after he had landed the 'pained' expression and body language didn't halt, her claws digging into the couch.  
  
".......Zim?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Gir, that was entirely uncalled fo--yes?" He looked over at her with a pensive expression.  
  
"You know... when you said the computer could move me…?" she turned her head to see him mechanically, then shut her eyes tightly, almost screaming. "I think it should do that _NOW_!" He paled, a 'deer in the headlights' expression crossing his features, and he stood like that for a moment before finally snapping out of it.  
  
"COMPUTER! INITIATE - oh, just do that thingee!" The computer looked at him in confusion, "NOW!!!" Some of the wires 'shrugged and dropped down from the ceiling, wrapping around Vishti, "AND BE GENTLE!!"  
  
"Yeah yeah…" the computer muttered, before a hole in the floor besides Zim opened up the wires lowered Vishti, who was actually biting them now in pain, out of sight. After a second or so, the ground below Zim vanished as well, sending him down into the same room as Vishti was in, just… not as gentle-like. He landed with a splat on the ground, Vishti, now managed to have somehow chewed off the end of a wire was laid on the slightly tilting table, her already bare-below-the-waist self held up by rods. Sort of like those leg supporters in human hospitals. Kinda. Zim winced and stood up, cracking his back into place and hurrying over to the table, hopping back and forth, foot too foot, muttering a mantra of,  
  
"What should I do, what should I do," and worrying his hands. Vishti, kinda too occupied at the moment to say anything, just snarled as her claws gripped at the padded table and reared her head back as she arched her back. He yelped at the display, his eyes darting around before he reached out and took her wrists in a feeble attempt to comfort her, glancing down warily to check her progress - he winced and returned his attention to her face, the fact he was responsible for this egg making the process no less gruesome. Feeling him take her wrists, she made it so she was clinging to _his_ wrists, and to say the least she wasn't gentle either. Vishti snarled some more as she pushed with all her might, despite the fact this whole fete seemed impossible to her now. His eyes widened and he bit back a whimpering sound as she crushed his hands,  
  
"Ng… you can… do it," he encouraged, while trying not to burst out wailing from the pain in his hands, not that it was anything compared to her current experience. She reared her head back again, her tongue lashing out as she snarled in pain. Her feet curled in responce, clacking against the metal leg supporters, and it seemed like she was about to rip his hands away from his arms when the reliefe upon reliefe washed over her. Yup, darn egg had entered the world, falling into the padded end of the table which had laid there in wait all the time. Vishti let out a long aggitated sigh, letting go of Zim's hands as her antennae drooped by her head. Zim let out a sigh of relief of his own, looking down at his abused hands worriedly, then over at her,  
  
"Are you… eh… alright?" He started to reach for the slimey egg, but his claws were in no condition, so the computer assisted by wrapping a few wires down around the egg and moving it over to Vishti, dropping it on her chest gently. Vishti held the egg against her, her eyes shut for now.  
  
"I'm… I'm fine… sorry eh, about your hands…" she murmered before opening her eyes and looking down at the slightly pale egg on her chest.  
  
"Oh, that's fine, I'm sure my bones will reset properly," he laughed weakly, maybe trying to make a joke, maybe being serious, who knew? He glanced down at the egg as well, blinking. "Thought it'd be bigger…"  
  
"_Seemed_ bigger." she said, moving it over in her hands, but smiling slightly either way. "…I know this'll sound so mushy but I never saw a more beautiful egg in my life."  
  
"What, you expected anything less?" He grinned and straightened his back, "It's the finest egg to ever be produced!" Now that the pain in his hands was fading, the whole pride thing had a chance to set in. Ah, fatherly pride. Bet you never thought you'd see Zim beaming with that, eh? Vishti smiled broadly, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Of course it is… it carries your genes and mine."  
  
"Yes, the hatchling will truely be a thing of greatness!" He tried to make one of his squeekyfists, but flinched and settled for a grin that was brimming with pride. The pride suddenly left his features when he recalled something, "…we never did think of a name did we?"  
  
"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." she turned the egg over, as if to find a 'M' or 'F' sign pasted somewhere. She frowned, looking at him. "Okay 'Daddy', any ideas?"  
  
"We shall call him or possibly her… ehm… you know I never was very good at naming things." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, resting his elbow on his wrist, "I'm sure we'll be able to think of a name or two and we'll pick one when it hatches!"  
  
"That's a good idea." Vishti nodded, rubbing the egg. "What would you prefer, boy or girl?"  
  
"A boy of course, to carry on and spread our fine genes!" He then recalled something and looked around, "…which would admittantly be rather hard living on an alien planet, but still."  
  
"I guess..." she smiled slightly, snuggling the egg, gooey or not, against her face. "I'd like whatever it is." He made a slight face when she rubbed her face against it, but he pat the egg tentatively, part due to the fact he'd never handled an egg before and the other bit being his rather sore digits.  
  
"We'll see, then."  
  
Time had ticked by, as it usually did. Cten was still devastated at the loss of her egg, and seemed to have shut off from everyone - but still showed she cared for Vist for his sake, so not to upset him. Ivy and Ragde were growing as expected, now able to talk and walk properly. Still kind of shakey, thanks to Zib's human DNA passed on into them, but who's said to be perfect in this world? It was early morning at Zim and Vishti's base. Both still snoozing away in their bed, Zim with an arm slung around Vishti's mid drift. Soon the small Irken alarm started making beeping noises, getting louder with every second beep. Zim made an irritated, muffled noise and reached over, swatting at the alarm clock and causing it to crash to the floor. That sound proved more effective in waking him up, and he grumbled, letting go of Vishti and sitting up. He stalked away from the bed and headed towards the incubator, his usual morning destination, to check on the egg's progress; hearing about the fate of Poe and Cten's egg probably spooked them into being extra vigilent. He squinted and leaned over, checking the incubator settings,  
  
"Well, everything looks fine today--" He stood up and turned around, then his eyes snapped open in shock, and he did a double-take back at the glass container, realizing a pair of bright pink eyes was staring at him. The eyes did belong to something, smartarses of the world. There, sat in the remains of what used to be the egg was the smeet. Small, pink eyed and sharp curled antennae stuck out from her head. She blinked a few times, tilting it's tiny head to the side as if checking Zim over if he were to fit her said 'Father' figure. Vishti had been awoken by the alarm clock's demise, and had sat up in bed before following Zim, stopping on the other side of the incubator, staring down at the smeet.  
  
"....oh wow." Vishti said. The smeet looked up at her Mother, before back at her Father. Then, kicked at a piece of shell which was on her foot. Zim was still staring at his spawn blankly, not like this was his first spawn but it was his first, ahem, natural one. He slowly reached out and pressed a button on the incubator, the top opening with a slight hiss of released air, too stunned to do much else. The smeet glared up at the incubator roof, and promptly held her arms skywards, her own way of saying "Pick me up now!" Vishti leant over and scooped her into her hands, holding her against her chest.  
  
"...must have been a quick hatching." Zim studied the smeet carefully, lifting one of her tiny crooked-tip antennae…  
  
"…it's a… female?" Maybe he was a bit disappointed, but seemed more, well, still in shock than anything. The smeet pulled her antennae away from him and grabbed onto hers protectively, leaning against Vishti.  
  
"I guess so..." Vishti looked up at Zim, smiling slightly. "We got a girl!" He scowled when the hatchling pulled away from him, but smiled anyway. "Now that we know it's a girl, I guess we can't put off naming her anymore can we?"  
  
"Unless we can just call her "That Girl there", I think you're right." she smirked, looking down at the smeet. "Okay... uhm..."  
  
"How about.." He drummed his chin thoughtfully, scanning the lab for inspiration, "..Athra?"  
  
"Athra?" Ashti looked at Zim, then grinned. "Yeah, Athra."  
  
"Athra it is!" He proclaimed with a pointed finger, looking down at the hatchling for her approval. The smeet looked like she was pondering over the name, then made a happy squeaky sound in approval. Zim grinned in… relief?  
  
"It's settled then!" He glanced around, "Who should we call?"   
  
"Well... Zib might be a good bet to tell first, wouldn't he? I mean... she's kinda like his sister, right?" Vishti looked slightly confused at what Zib would be to her, and Athra now.  
  
"Hm.. alright." He checked a clock; Zib probably wouldn't have left for work yet. He unfolded his communications arm and dialed Zib's number. Zib, meanwhile, was still sleeping in fact, when all of the sudden the arm of his pod leapt out of his pak and hit him in the head.  
  
"What the-ack!" Enid awoke with a start from Zib's yelp, sat up in her night gown, antennae folded over her head.  
  
"Huh, what, what is it?" she murmed, "Ivy set the house on fire again..?" Zib shook his head, pulling his communicator down blearily, sitting up in bed, shirtless.  
  
"Huh.. Mom? Do you realize what time it-- it what?!"  
  
"That's right," Zim continiued, and pointed the monitor on his end at the hatchling in Vishti's arms, "Greet your new half-sister Athra!"  
  
"Athra...?" Enid rubbed her eyes and leant in close to Zib to see into the monitor, Athra was in Vishti's arms and staring at the strange contraption her Father had popped out from his back, eyes gleaming. Zim was still grinning, beaming with pride. Zib reached over and took his glasses from the night stand, placing them on and wiggling them into place, blinking.  
  
"Wow. She looks like you."  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" Vishti grinned, holding Athra up to see more of the monitor.  
  
"OoooOooo..." Athra made an interest sound, reaching out for the monitor, but pulled away from it in time.  
  
"Yeah, I'd keep her away from communications devices." Zib winced and remembered what Ivy did to his, pulling his forelock out of his face. "Glad to hear she's healthy and everything."  
  
"Of course she is!" Zim huffed slightly.  
  
"U-huh, she managed to hatch all by herself and didn't even wake up myself or Zim!" Vishti chimed, and by instinct then rubbed her daughter's antennae. Athra 'cooed' and leant against her hand  
  
"That's nice to--" Zib glanced at a clock, "Slark, work! Maybe you could bring her over later to introduce her to her neice and nephew?" Zib suggested as he turned and sat on the edge of the bed, putting on his boots.  
  
"Zib honey you need pants first." Enid pointed out, even if she was laid down again.  
  
"We'll see you later then Zib!" Vishti said.  
  
"..oh right." He turned red and waved hurriedly at the monitor, the connection snapping off.  
  
"Huh, he's always in such a rush." Zim scowled at the now blank monitor on his end and re-folded the arm  
  
"Well he _is_ working." Vishti pointed out, sitting on the bed now with Athra falling asleep in her arms.  
  
"Yes, but still! Not five minutes for his own mother.." He muttered and shook his head. "But anyway! We must prepare the nursery!" He pointed in the direction of said room and started off.  
  
"Right, right..." she got to her feet and followed after him - catching up to him and grabbing onto his arm to slow him down. "Can I do one small thing though?"  
  
"What's that?" She pulled him to him and kissed him on the lips, before letting go.  
  
"That." Zim blinked and stumbled, too surprised to really return the gesture, then too busy grinning stupidly to respond.  
  
"I know I don't say it as often as people expect me to say it, but I _do_ love you." Vishti smirked, Athra now dozing. He still had a silly, infatuated '^_^' face, then blinked and snapped out of it somewhat,  
  
"…hmmwah? Oh uh… I… love you too."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Zim smirked and hooked his arm around her's, and the two wandered off.  
  
Later that day, over at the base of Poe and Cten; Beka looked worried. It had been a good time since they had burried the egg in the backyard, and right now she was sat at the back staring at the small mound. She narrowed an eye, then nodded sharply before turning around and walking off into the base in search of Poe. Poe was on the couch, slumped back into practically a reclining position, one of his arms resting on the arm of the couch. He looked tired; between tolerating Vist and being worried about Cten he was pretty worn out. Beka then entered the room and came to a stop in front of the couch.  
  
"Sir Poe I have a matter to discuss with you." she said.  
  
"Mmh? Go ahead, Beka.." He sat up slowly, rubbing his head.  
  
"It's about the egg incident, sir." her voice took on a somber tone, knowing it was still a very soft subject.  
  
"What about it? Did you figure out what happened?" He leaned forward, "Cten's been blaming herself nonstop.."  
  
"I found out, but I felt the time before was wrong to bring up the situation." Beka held her head up to look at him, "The incubator's temperature had been changed, drastically lowered and that resulted in the eggs upsetting end."  
  
"What?! How'd that happen? Was the machine faulty?"  
  
"No sir, the machine wasn't faulty. Through my scanning of it, the machine was… adjusted."  
  
"Adjusted?" He suddenly paled, "Oh no, I bet I set something wrong, I don't know much about incubators.."  
  
"Oh no sir, last time I checked when it was set up; it was fine. But, that morning we found what had happened.. it'd been manually done." Beka lowered her head, "That day I also noted how… how young Sir Vist barely shown any sympathy for the loss." He blinked, no colour returning to his face.  
  
"What… what are you inferring, Beka?" He said in a quiet tone.  
  
"I'm not saying anything sir." she replied quickly, "I don't want to cause any trouble, but being your mate's robot I decided to tell you this. Last thing I wanted was my Mistress to be upset again." Poe slumped back against the couch, running his hand through his antennae and looking blank at the revelation.  
  
"He couldn't have… I mean… He's just not old enough to do understand something like that… isn'the?"  
  
"I'd show you how he looked at one point sir, if you permit me." Beka said quietly.  
  
"Alright." He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Beka nodded, and her head opened up and a small monitor came out. It was all a shade of yellow, as that's how she sees the world. It showed Vist, with that very slight smirk on his face, lolly pop in his other hand. Poe stared at it for a while, his eyes narrowing as he dug his claws into the couch unconciously. He'd been trying hard to like Vist, but those instincts were still in the back of his mind - the smeet's general attitude didn't help him, though, and this.. well, was not helpful either. Beka had the monitor vanish back into her head quickly.  
  
"Sir, I tried my best to keep quiet about this whole situation, believe me please. But my Mistress has shown no signs of getting over this terrible event."  
  
"I know." He said in a quiet, almost cold voice, and took another deep breath to try and control his emotions. "It's good that you told me, though, Beka. I think she… she just would have denied everything." He shook his head slowly, "Even if Vist did do something… I'm sure it wasn't premeditated…" He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his antennae, "I wish I could do something for her."  
  
"As do I, sir." Beka glanced at the stair way, knowing Cten was where she'd been for a while. Her room, looking down at the back yard with her antennae folded back over her head. Poe looked up at the room as well, then stood, striding over to the stairs and started to climb them. Vist was sitting on the bed in the bedroom, swinging his legs back and forth,  
  
"I don't get it, Mah. Why're you so sad over an egg?" He said in sort of the callous, innocent way kids are prone to act in situations like this.  
  
"Because..." Cten said quietly, still staring out the window. "…it would have been my baby." He frowned at that.  
  
"I thought… I was your baby?" He didn't really understand that he had something to do with the egg's death, and he didn't like seeing his mom like this, since he wasn't getting any more attention than he was when the egg was alive. Poe opened the door slowly and quietly, looking into the room and spotting Vist, bristling slightly but forcing himself to relax.  
  
"You are Vist, you are." she replied, "I… I've never lost a child before and it hurts… to know I could have had another child then just…" Cten couldn't end the sentance, but sat up slightly. "It feels like a huge chunk's been ripped out of me."  
  
"You have two kids, isn't that enough?" Vist asked again, really not being very comforing was he? Poe walked into the room,  
  
"Vist, I think your mother needs some time alone." He said in a tone that was dangerously close to being cold again, and Vist flattened his antennae, but snorted and ignored him.  
  
"Vist honey, Mommy does need a little time alone right now. I'm sorry." Cten looked at him sadly, "I'm just very sleepy right now." Vist furrowed his brow and glared down at the floor, sliding off of the bed and stalking out the door and turning his glare at Poe as he passed. Poe twitched, nearly returning it, but headed over to his mate's side and put his arm around her. Cten shivered as he put his arm around her, but leant against him.  
  
"I hate upsetting him..." she said quietly.  
  
"I'm sure he'll get over it." Poe stared out the window, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"He hates me for days if I show him next to no attention." Poe sighed.  
  
"You can't baby him forever, Cten.. he needs to learn that he'll have to dettach from you someday."  
  
"I know..." Cten murmered, closing her eyes. Poe looked down at her, his expression softening. He reached over and stroked her cheek with his knuckle, biting his lip.  
  
"I wish he were more reasonable.."  
  
"He isn't how Enid was at that age... she was doing her own things and... I blame myself." she turned her head away slightly, "I was in no right state of mind to have a smeet."  
  
"You can't blame yourself." He turned so he was facing her and cupped her cheeks, "It's at least half my fault."  
  
"It was just the wrong time for all of us." Cten shut her eyes, "...and now this."  
  
"Well.. think of it this way, maybe only things can improve from here." He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, "We're still alive, we still have friends and family.."  
  
"I just... I wanted...." she trailed off, and just held onto him now. He tilted his head, looking down at her sadly.  
  
"Just wanted.. what?"  
  
"...I wanted it so bad Poe... I'm acting so weird and I thought it might help me get through it... now..." Poe nodded slowly and held her tightly. He leaned over and nuzzled her antennae,  
  
"I wish I could help.. I wish.." He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed back a growl. It seemed all their problems had started with Vist, so his opinion of him wasn't very high at the moment.   
  
"Sometimes... sometimes I want... I want to just go away and not come back... something's calling me and I don't know what it wants." Cten murmed against him, her antennae wilting slowly. Poe blinked, his eyes snapping open.  
  
"…what?" He suddenly gripped her shoulders, looking down at her, "Like… something.. greater than yourself… It threatens to overwhelm you so much that you just want to succumb? Let it take over so you can rest?"  She stared at him blankly, before blinking.  
  
"…I think… yes…"  
  
"And it starts to become like you're just able to sit and watch as your body wants things, does things that don't make any sense on the surface, but on the inside they're the only things that make sense anymore…" He started to pale again, seeming deeply shaken. He whined and closed his eyes, "Oh no…"  
  
"What is it?" Cten asked, sounding quite afraid now.  
  
"That… That's how I've felt, Cten… All my life…" He stared down at the ground, suddenly unable to meet her face, "I think… I gave you.. my disease…" She stared at him for a long time, before pulling away from him quickly.  
  
"What? No, no I can't have that! I… I've never been bitten by you or… or anything like that!"   
  
"I… I don't know… Maybe it can be transferred through… you know…" He winced when she pulled away from him.  
  
"…oh my GOD!" Cten got to her feet quickly, looking at her hands. "So, so you mean I've got it?!"  
  
"You.. you could.." he said quietly, sinking back against the window. She was shaking slightly now, before shaking her head furiously.  
  
"No no NO. I can't… I..." Cten trailed off, putting her hands to the sides of her head. "I… I've got to be locked away somewhere before…"  
  
"Wait…" He tentatively reached for her, taking her wrists, "It.. It can be controlled Cten… I… I don't know how well I can teach you how to but I can try.."  
  
"No, I can't stay out here Poe, I… I don't want to hurt anyone if I ever snap or…" Cten shuther eyes as tears rolled down her face. "Tallest no…"  
  
"If you're locked up, who's going to raise Vist? He won't even… he won't even look at me." He pulled her close again. Cten just sobbed, first she lost her egg due to an incubator's faults, now she finds out she's got the disease which almost destroyed her life and that was only when Poe had it. She clung to him tightly, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"I'm so sorry…" he said quietly, folding his antennae back. "None of this… _none_ of it would have happened… If it weren't for the fact I was a Reject…"  
  
"How.. how did you get the disease anyway..." she asked quietly.  
  
"I was… I was born with it… I think. Unless I got it when I was a smeet.. I can't.. really remember." Maybe that'd explain why Kantos was in such rigid control of himself.  
  
"Oh...." Cten held onto him for a while longer, before closing her eyes. "I… I don't know what to do." Poe picked her up gently and wandered over to the bed, sitting down with her in his arms.  
  
"You get use to it." He said quietly, "You might just have some.. odd.. urges from time to time.."  
  
"Like the urge to smash the egg and eat it…?" she eyed him wearily. Poe nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah." He stroked the back of her head. "I wouldn't… be surprised if we started to share similar food tastes.."  
  
"Lovely." she said bitterly, then shivered slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure if… erm… being a female… you'd have… other urges, but I can probably… you know, at least… sympathize with most of them."  
  
"_Other_ urges?" Cten narrowed an eye at him, "Care to share your knowledge, Poe?"  
  
"Well… I don't… know." He glanced away, "Irken females who have the disease.. don't… don't seem to get along…"  
  
"…so… I won't be able to get along with Enid at all?"  
  
"Well… no, they're fine with their daughters."  
  
"Are you _sure_?" Poe nodded.  
  
"I haven't seen it too much.. but I would think they'd get along with their families." Poe nodded. "I haven't seen it too much… but I would think they'd get along with their families."  
  
"What about... Vishti? Does... does she count as my family?" Cten glanced to the side, even if she and Vishti barely spoke now, last thing she wanted was a rift between them.  
  
"I.. don't know. I don't.. think she would.. this disease.. you have to be able to.. you know, smell part of yourself in their scent." He frowned as he tried to explain it.  
  
"Great." Cten leant forward covering her eyes with her hands. "Just... great." He slumped, folding his antennae back and staring at the floor.  
  
"I don't.. I don't know what to say.. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Poe." she looked at him, smiling slightly. "I still love you, and I'm glad that we're going through this together."  
  
"You could have had a normal life though… well… Mildly normal… If I'd have been normal… or you had someone else, who wasn't a Reject…" He closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to think about that." Cten said gently, reaching over and taking his hand into hers. He lifted his antennae slightly and opened his eyes, looking down at her hand then over at her. He put his other hand over her's, squeezing it. She smiled back at him, then leant in and kissed him gently on the lips, her antennae no longer folded back but in their usual curly-stance. He leaned forward into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Vist had gotten bored, and stuck his head into the bedroom - he started to say something, when he noticed them and glared furiously, curling his hands into fists and stalking off again.  
  
[To be continued]


	3. Chapter 3

Let the Sun Shine  
Epic Seven  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Invader Poe  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Things changed, time marched on and hatchlings grew, as hatchlings did. This generation was a slight advantage; at least they had a troup of their own, the four youths, Vist, Ivy, Ragde and Athra hanging around together, well, namely because there was no one else for them to hang out with. They were at the park now; Vist had his legs up on one of the picnic tables and was examining his claws boredly, his human disguise being a scruffy mess of red hair with a tiny rat-tail hanging at his neck, while Ivy was at the tire swing; but instead of using it as it was intended, she was using it as a punching bag. Ragde was sat at the sand-pit, with a sketch book in his claws and he was doodling a little drawing which looked oddly similar to Filler Bunny riding a piggie. He smiled at the product, proud of his work. His disguise was nothing much, just pale blue contacts since his hair had kept growing. Now he had a large scythe bang hanging in front of his face. Then, Athra walked up to him. She had a dark green wig, similar to Zim's but with a pony tail.  
  
"Look at this Athra, ain't it good?" Ragde held the page out for her to see. She blinked, staring at it.  
  
"Huh, pathetic!" she snorted.  
  
"…oh." Vist glanced up from his claws and snorted, narrowing his eyes slightly. He didn't get along with either of the females, but found Ragde was easy enough to manipulate; he'd gotten attached to his nephew, though, and somewhat protective.  
  
"Ah, ignore her, Raggy, she wouldn't know something decent if it chewed up those shiney black boots of her's." His own shoes were rather wild-looking, yellow, spotted and with a broad black tip. Ivy did a spin-kick, nearly knocking the tire off of the tree.  
  
"Oh look who's talking Mr. Techni Colour Dreamcoat!" Athra snapped back, glaring at Vist's colour co-ordinations he wore. Ragde sighed and put his pad paper back into his jacket's inner pocket and stood up dusting the sand from his pants.  
  
"You two aren't gonna have another fist fight are you?" he asked, not particularly fond of fights at all. Unlike his sister.  
  
"Don't blame me if you've got no taste." He smirked, a few of his pointy teeth jutting out, "Nah, Ragde, she's not worth the effort." Vist waved his hand dissmisively. Ivy stopped, scowling and setting her spiked knuckles against her sides,  
  
"Maybe I should replace this tire with you, Vist!"  
  
"Aw man...!" Ragde stepped back a few paces, if anything should happen, he wouldn't want to be hit by blood or anything nasty. Athra glared at Vist,  
  
"I am so worth the effort! I may be younger but INVADER blood marches in my veins, not the blood of a Maid or a Reject!" boy she was Zim's daughter all right. Vist snorted again, but still didn't dignify her with a glance,  
  
"Yer Daddy's just as much a Reject as any of us are." He scrutinized the back of his hand thoughtfully, holding it up to the light, "An' about as short."  
  
"Just because he's short doesn't mean you can make fun of him! Dare breath another word and you'll find your guys all sprawln over the yard!" with that, Ragde pulled an umberella from his jacket and opened it up. Ivy walked up beside Athra,  
  
"Besides, he's also my grand-dad!"  
  
"Huh." Vist finally turned around in his seat, leaning his elbows back against the table. "You two're just joined at the hip, eh?" He waved his bangs out of his face nonchalantly, "Figures it'd take two of you 'fore you felt like you could go up against me."  
  
"I could take you on by myself!" Athra snapped at him, clenching her fists tightly. You can imagine her knuckles are now light green then their usual green tint, but you can't see cause of her gloves. Ragde has now left the scene entierly.  
  
"Whatever you say, ladies." He stood up, adjusting his tiger-striped orange coat and glanced at a non-existant watch, "'Fraid I have an appointment with nephew-watching duties now, though, so we'll continue this li'l chat later." Ivy's lip twitched, the condensending tone in his voice causing her claws to curl and uncurl. Vist started after Ragde, "Oh, and Athra, get a muzzle for your neice eh? Might attack someone one of these days." And at that Ivy _did_ start snarling. Athra just glared daggers at Vist as he walked away, then looked to Ivy.  
  
"Don't waste your strength on such a pathetic example of the Irken race Ivy." she glanced after him, folding her arms. "Only thing he'd ever be good for is a door mat." Ivy managed to restrain herself,  
  
"He's just so… grrrrr! I could tear that smirk right off his face!" She declared to her shaking clenched fists, hissing through her teeth. She took a deep breath and forced her arms back to her sides, though.  
  
Vist, meanwhile, looked around lazily  for Ragde,  
  
"Hm… where'd that kid go?" As he'd grown, he'd become increasingly more alienated from his mother as she battled her illness, maturing before his time and growing rather cynical and sarcastic in the process. "Just figures I'd get stuck with a chicken for a nephew," he muttered. Ragde was in hearing range, actually he was closer to Vist then he thought he was. It seemed Ragde had adopted his Mother's love of climbing trees, which she had gotten from Poe. He was sat in the tree besides Vist, and hearing Vist's muttering wasn't exactly a nice experience. He frowned, then leant against the tree. As he did, his pencil fell from his jacket. He squeaked and tried to grab it, but it landed on Vist's head. Vist felt the pencil bounce off of his wig and onto the ground. He looked down at the pencil, leaning down and picking it up, then looking upwards.  
  
"What're you doin' up there, Raggy?" He used the somewhat affectionate, somewhat condensending nickname he had for the younger Irken to hopefully smooth out any damage any overheard muttering had caused, his arms akimbo. "Don't worry about those brats back there, I took care of 'em." Ragde made a murmer in responce, but still sat in the tree looking down at Vist. He tilted his head to the side, looking still a bit hurt.  
  
"Am I really a chicken?" he asked.  
  
"You make yourself scarce soon as anyone raises their voice, kid." Vist pointed the eraser end of the pencil at him, raising an eye-ridge, "You tell me."  
  
"I just don't like yelling or fights, and I don't wanna get hurt." Ragde replied quietly, squirming slightly.  
  
"S'an understandable concern, but you're gonna let twerps like that just walk all over ya if you don't figure out how to handle yerself." He scratched what would be the area behind his ear if he had one with Ragde's pencil's tip, "I ain't keen on getting on the wrong end of yer sister's knuckles, but I don't just run away, see? You gotta leave them bursting blood vessels 'cuz they can't do anything."  
  
"She would, you know." Ragde started climbing down the tree, "She's not afraid to do stuff like that." he hopped off the tree, landing besides Vist.   
  
"No," He admitted, handing Ragde his pencil back, albeit with the tip probably broken now, "Athra keeps 'er under control though. Guess she's got this idea that Ivy should act like a proper Irken solider 'stead of a rottweiler." Ragde looked over his pencil, frowning a bit.  
  
"Grand-Father acts like a rottweiler sometimes, but that's only when he gets mad…" course, he was referring to Poe.  
  
"Tell me about it." Vist grunted, folding his arms, "Be thankful you don't have to live with him." A touch of sadness flitted across his features for a second, and he said in a lower tone, "Mom isn't much better sometimes…nowadays."  
  
"…what's wrong with Grand-Mother?" Ragde looked at Vist sounding slightly worried, obviously the news of her adopting the illness hadn't been told to him or Ivy; their parents probably wanted it that way for them not to know.  
  
"She different. I dunno. She acts like Poe sometimes." He shrugged, trying to regain his usually cool composure, and obviously refusing to call Poe by any sort of familial title. "Saw her wolfing down a bloody steak just like he usually does the other day."  
  
"Euuww!" Ragde had seen his sister wolf down bloody steaks, and it wasn't a nice sight. Especially when the blood got over his dinner, or him. "I thought she didn't like that stuff!"  
  
"Huh, she didn't use to." He shrugged again, his teeth sticking out as he stared at the tree distantly, "Like I said, she's different. Doesn't talk as much as she use to. Poe's the only one she really seems willing to be with much anymore, and she even snaps at him when she's in a bad mood. And I mean, literally." Vist clapped his hands together, claws interlacing to mimick teeth. Ragde's eyes opened in slight shock, then blinked as his watch made a beep sound. That meant one of the adults would be around to collect the four and take them home again, he glanced at his watch.  
  
"Well... I-I'm sure there's good reason why she's like that... I hope."  
  
"Who knows." Vist took on an indifferent tone and stuffed his hands in his pockets angrily. "C'mon, yer dad'll be here soon." He started back towards the main area of the park. Zib was indeed arriving, still in his work coat since he'd probably just got out of the lab, and wandered up to the first two green faces he saw. Ivy's somewhat curly scythes perked, and she turned around,  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hey sis, hey--" Zib was cut off as the air was knocked out of his lungs by a flying tackle-hug from his daughter, his glasses going askew. He laughed breathlessly and weezed, "..Ivy." Athra rolled her eyes at such displays of affection, walking up to the two then noticing Vist and Ragde arriving.  
  
"I am glad to see you arrive on time this time, brother." she sniffed. "Plus I hope that this time our journey home won't be made difficult because of a certain insect which always seems to bug us." Ragde glanced at Vist, then frowned slightly at Athra. Zib rolled his eyes slightly,  
  
"Be nice, Athra…" He managed to pry Ivy off of his midsection, then looked up as the two boys joined the group.  
  
"Can't get rid of me that easy." Vist smirked slightly, then noticed Zib and twitched, going into his silent, staring-at-the-ground mode he always entered when he was around adults.  
  
"Daddy, I drawn you this." Ragde pulled out the Filler-Bunny image and held it up to him, Athra smirking at Vist's silence state. Zib looked over at Ragde and kneeled down,  
  
"Aw, thanks Ragde," He took the drawing, adjusting his glasses to see it properly. "It's very nice… um… whatever it is." He frowned slightly, then shook his head, "I'll make room on the fridge for it as soon as we get home." 'Course, the thing was already covered in Ragde's doodles and a few of Ivy's schematics for death machines, but hey, he was a Dad, what could he do. Vist just narrowed his eyes at the female. Ragde beamed with pride and grinned at his Father, and soon the group were making their way home. First drop off was Zim's base, which still looked the same. Sans a few more gnomes on the front lawn. Zib looked over at his old house,  
  
"Guess this is your stop, Athra. It's not that much further to our home then, kids…" He said this mostly to himself, though, the tension in the air between basically everyone and Vist was thick enough to cut with a knife, and Zib had always prefered to avoid conflict - sounds familiar eh? Vist was just glaring at anyone that looked at him, chewing on his lip with his jutting teeth.  
  
"All right, see you guys later!" Athra gave a small salute to the group, before heading up the walk to the door. She opened it and Gir leapt out, and proceeded to dance on the lawn. She frowned, but went inside either way, closing the door behind her. Zib shook his head slightly, but he had to grin at the insane little SIR unit. He waved at his little group to follow him, and soon enough they were at the, er, other Membrane residence in town, and Zib looked up.  
  
"And this is ours." He looked over at Vist, "If you want, Vist, I could walk you-"  
  
"'m fine." He muttered, waving Zib off and starting off towards his own home, by himself. Zib frowned, then shook his head in resignation,  
  
"I tried.."  
  
"He said Grand-Mother's acting like Grand-Father, 'n I think he's worried about her." Ragde replied, watching Vist walk away quickly. Zib look concerned and shook his head, herding his offspring inside and changing the subject,  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's go put Ragde's drawing on the fridge, eh?"  
  
"But it's already smothered with his stupid doodles!" Ivy protested, but was silenced with a stern glare.  
  
Vist continued on to his base, letting himself in, not bothering to announce he was home. Beka was in the lounge, dusting the large screen. She glanced at him as he entered,  
  
"Good evening master Vist." she said in a way that was similar to an auto-matic responce.  
  
"Eh." He grabbed his wig and tossed it on the floor, his contacts joining it soon afterwards; he then proceeded to throw himself on the couch, glaring at the blank TV set. The robot stared at him for a while, before leaping off the television and walking from the room. As she did, Cten entered from the upstairs stairway. She glanced at Vist on the couch, before glancing at the clock.  
  
"Time sure does fly." she said. Vist pinned his antennae back, but ignored her, turning the TV on with the remote, the volume up rather loud and disruptive. Poe soon followed Cten, wincing and holding onto his antennae slightly, the loud sound more than enough to give him a headache,  
  
"Vist, please turn that-" Vist narrowed his eyes further and turned the volume _up_. Cten sighed, closing her eyes as she sadly shook her head. She didn't like how Vist had gotten, but she knew she was to blame for some of it. She looked at him, before pulling her wig and contacts out, putting them on and leaving the base, muttering as she went.  
  
"Love you too Vist." Poe bit back a growl and stuffed his wig-on hap-hazardly, mostly to muffle the deafening drone, following Cten out of the base and putting his contacts in quickly once they were outside. He sagged against the door and sighed,  
  
"I guess something happened at the park…" Cten grunted in responce, sitting down on the front lawn and staring at any traffic which would drive past. Poe looked over at her and frowned more deeply, but sat down on the grass beside her, hesitantly putting his arm around her shoulders,  
  
"You can't blame yourself… I mean, every kid has moods."  
  
"Not one that lasts this long." she replied sadly. "He's no longer my baby anymore… and I miss him."  
  
"That's the thing about hatchlings," he said softly, settling his arm onto her with a bit more confidence, "They always grow up…"  
  
"He's grown away from me." Cten frowned, clenching her fist. "Now he has next to nothing to do with me, and whenever I attempt to do anything with him he just shuts off."  
  
"That's how he always was around everyone else… I don't know what'd make him act like it around you though." He glanced down at his lap, then over, "Maybe he's afraid…" Cten shut her eyes, scratching her forehead and shook her head.  
  
"I… I don't even know what I do half the time… thinking back to last week and what I did… ugh." she couldn't shake the idea that Poe had found her in the back yard, in her sleep she had dug up the egg and had actually eaten it. "I'm afraid to sleep anymore." He held her to his side gently, bringing his other arm around to hold her fully,  
  
"I understand, believe me. Just remember that… if nothing else, I've probably been in a similar situation. And… I'm here for you.  
  
"I know you are." she replied, leaning against him slowly, as if unsure if she could let herself be calm around him. "And I'm just sorry if I've ever done anything, or ever will."  
  
"Try not to worry about it." He ran his fingers through her wig, "Even if something does happen.. it's not you. No more than it was me when we first came back to Earth.."  
  
"U-huh…" Cten shut her eyes. "Life would be easier to handle if Vist was... at least nicer to both of us. But I'm hoping too high there." Poe sighed and nodded.  
  
"We've tried.. nothing seems to work. He just… doesn't care." She shook her head, and sighed sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid to say I'm giving up on him."  
  
"I wish I wasn't. But… there's only so much we can do. At least if we were humans we could send him to private skool or something…"  
  
"Hey, I don't want to put human Skool children through that." Cten replied, frowning now. "Talk about problem children."  
  
"Heh, true." He looked down at the grass. "I'm really not sure what we could do.. maybe we're going about raising him all wrong."  
  
"Where could we get help?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not like we can go to any human doctors.. and the concept of familes are forgien to most Irkens, so that's no help." He shook his head, "We're on our own."  
  
"Great. Just... great." Cten glanced back at the house, the sound of the television blaring through the walls and probably startling the whole neighbourhood by now. He winced at the sound.  
  
"We'll figure out something. Like I said, maybe we need a different approach.. Maybe we've been too… I don't know, soft."  
  
"So what should we do, go in there, rip the television cable from the wall and tell him to get into his room?" she laughed half-heartily, "Oh yeah, he'd respect us then."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just.. out of ideas." He glanced back at the house, "It's like he's trying to make life difficult for.. not just us, but everyone around him.."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Cten muttered, her voice taking on a darker side for a moment. "If I could have my way he wouldn't be a problem any more..." she then sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Ugh."  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't understand that people don't hate him. He assumes everyone is his enemy and acts accordingly.."  
  
"..give me a minute with him Poe." she got to her feet slowly, "I'm gonna at least talk to him... you can, do whatever you want." Poe nodded,  
  
"I guess I'll just sit out here.. you know, for backup."  
  
"Thank you." Cten coughed and flicked at her wig, before walking back into the base. Vist was still seated where they'd left him, slouched on the couch and glaring towards the TV, but not really watching it, somehow managing to block out the deafening volume. Cten looked at the television, then walked up to him staring down at him.  
  
"Vist! We need to talk!" she yelled above the volume. Vist blinked in surprise, before turning his glare to her. He reached around and clicked the 'off' on the remote,  
  
"…yeah Mah?" Cten glanced at the now off television, then turned her gaze to Vist.  
  
"Vist, talk to me." she said simply. His upper lip twitched and he shrugged.  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"About you." Vist leveled his gaze until he was staring into space, and shrugged again,  
  
"Nothin' to say."  
  
"No, I think there _is_ something to say." she sat down on the table in front of him, "I'm worried about you." Vist blinked and gave her a slightly insulted look.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Mah."  
  
"I know you can Vist. But, could you tell me why?" Cten leant back, hands on the table. "Why do you… act like you do?" Vist scrunched back further in his seat; you could practically see him throwing up mental walls.  
  
"Act like… how, Mah?" He twitched, "Look, it ain't my fault if Athra and Ivy are brats.."  
  
"No Vist, not that." Cten bit her lower lip before continuing. "Why do you hate us? Have we done something so bad that makes you act like this? Because if there is, I want it to be fixed." Vist blinked at her, and was silent. He just stared at his lap, his teeth sticking out, before turning away from her and folding his arms.  
  
"You deserted me," he muttered. She stared at him blankly for a while,  
  
"I deserted you." she echoed, "I'm here, aren't I?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, scrunching up his shoulders.  
  
"The mom I knew isn't 'round anymore."   
  
"This is because of how I've been acting, isn't it?" He blinked his eyes open and glared at the arm of the couch, his silence being affirmative.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't get that bad..." Cten said sadly, leaning forward now, hands in her lap.  
  
"'Get that bad'?" He looked over at her, slight confusion marring his glare.  
  
"Vist, I thought that no one would notice it, but obviously you have…" she sighed, shaking her head then looked at him. "I'm sick Vist, I'm very very sick."  
  
"Sick? You don't seem sick.. just.. different." He studied her; afterall, the only kind of 'sick' he understood were flus and such.  
  
"It's mentally sick, Vist..." Cten said sadly, "Poe acts the way he does sometimes, because of a disease which brings out pure instincts, compared to level headed thinking. And I... I've contracted it. Either from him or... uh, other places."  
  
"You mean.." He tilted his head, pondering this, "You're crazy?" Kids, gotta love them.  
  
"...kinda, yes." Cten sighed, "Every day it gets harder to control it, and I'm afraid that one day I might hurt you.." Vist blinked, and looked even more uneasy now, edging away from Cten.  
  
"But you…  you're my Mah…"  
  
"I am your Mom Vist, I'll always be your Mom.. and you'll always be part of me no matter what." she closed her eyes, forcing back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. "And I'm just so sorry I haven't been a good Mom for you." He stared at her, looking down and feeling somewhat guilty. He drew his knees up and hugged them, shaking his head.  
  
"I feel like.. I can't trust nobody but you, Mah. And when you changed.. I didn't have anyone."  
  
"I'm learning." she looked at him now, "I'm learning to control it Vist.. the last thing I want to do is upset you more then I already have." Vist nodded slightly.  
  
"I understand, Mah. I thought… you were doin it… you know, on purpose."  
  
"No, no no no." she leaned over and took one of his hands into hers, "Vist, you're my son, my baby. I would never ever hurt you on purpose. I love you, with every single cell of my being." He looked up at his hand in her own, then up at her. An actual smile bent the corner of his mouth,  
  
"Yeah Mah, I… I love you too."  
  
"Dare you to actually hug me." she smiled slightly, brushing his hand with her thumb gently.  
  
"Aww, Mah, I'm too.. bah." He looked around for witnesses, then slid forward and hugged her tightly. Cten smiled and hugged him back, and kissed his forehead gently. Vist scrunched up slightly at the kiss, looking up at her. Poe peeked in through the window, not hearing screaming or shouting or whatnot issuing from within, and smiled slightly at the scene.  
  
[To be continued]


	4. Chapter 4

Let the Sun Shine  
Epic Seven  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Invader Poe  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Things were going kinda smoothly over at the base that belonged to Zim. Athra, being bored, had made her way down into his laboratory to see what her Dad was up to. Gir, having nothing better to do, was following after her.  
  
"What we doin' missy?" he asked, poking the back of her head.  
  
"Stop that." she smacked his hand, and kept decending the steps. "I'm bored, so I'm going to find out what's going on down here all the time."  
  
"Ooooooo." Zim was scrutinizing.. a chicken, in a tube. That was upside down. Why? Well.. why not? He made several thoughtful "Hmm!" sounds, jotting notes down on a clip board, too enrapt by the blinking bird to notice anyone enter. Athra finally arrived, and stared at the chicken in a tub. She narrowed an eye, looking highly confused at this. Gir stared blankly, as usual. Athra rolled her eyes and walked up to the side of her Father, staring at the chicken trying to look as interested as he was. Zim glanced over at her, then went back to the chicken. He suddenly jumped when he realized she was there, nearly dropping his notepad,  
  
"Athra, don't sneak up on me like that! I'm doing something incredibly.. eh.. important!" Athra blinked, stepping back as he jumped.  
  
"Sorry." she scoffed, then looked back at the bird. "...what's the chicken doing upside down?"  
  
"It's.. ehm.." He drummed his pencil against his chin, then 'bah'd and threw his notepad up in the air. "I don't even know anymore! This stinking planet is continually proving to be BORING!"  
  
"Aww, poor Daddy." Athra cooed, even Zim couldn't tell if she meant it or not! She looked at the chicken, "How about you chop it's head off 'n see if it can still live? I heard about that once."  
  
"No, that'd just make a germy mess all over my clean floor." He waved his hand at his sparkling magenta lab floor, "What Zim needs is.. is.." He narrowed his eyes in thought, then exclaimed, "A HOBBY!"  
  
"A hobby?" she echoed. After a moments pause between the two, she finally spoke up. "What kind of hobby?"  
  
"An amazing hobby worthy for one of my.. worth!" He held his chin, "Unfortunately, there aren't many that fall under that category."  
  
"Aww..." Athra leant her head against the arm rest of his seat, thinking deeply. Well as deeply as a child of her age can think. "What do you like doin?"  
  
"Dooming, desctruction, making alien species cower in abject fear.." He listed these off on his digits, "And making sure my base is absolutely immaculate!"   
  
"Why not write a story?" she asked, "Y'know, write what you'd like to happen... I dunno." Athra shrugged, her Mom was the one who usually read her stuff.  
  
"I like stories!" Gir chirped.  
  
"Writing? Hm, eh…" He narrowed one eye, then sighed, "I'm afraid my creative skills are kinda… wonky." He made a 'wonky' wobbly hand. "Something… aggressive!"  
  
"Oh." Athra's antennae drooped. She'd always wanted to make her Dad proud of her somehow, she thought thinking up something for him to do would gain some praise. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Well I don't know."  
  
"Your input is always appreciated, Athra," He added, apparently making an effort to be a better parent this time around, "But I need something.. controlling! Something where I could determine the fates of inferior lifeforms and make them bend to my will! But nothing… too dangerous." He added, glancing to the side and drumming his fingers together. Athra smiled as he gave her some recognition, then her eyes brightened.  
  
"Daddy! I got an idea what you could do!"  
  
"Oh?" He looked down at his daughter.  
  
"Gardening!" she said, "I mean, you plant little seed thingies, 'n you decide when they get watered or fed, 'n when they grow 'n stuff."  
  
"Gardening?" He repeated, about to dismiss the idea since it _was_ awful dirty and all, then he got an idea. "Athra, that's PERFECT! The outdoors is the source of the most horrible type of germs; I could attempt to cultivate a germ-free garden, filled with plants of DOOM!" He cackled at the idea, recalling some nasty varieties of plants he'd read about in skool.  
  
"Yay!" Athra raised her hands and cheered, and Gir did the same.  
  
"Fruity goodness!" Gir cried.  
  
"I knew you inherited my incredible brain meats!" Zim grinned down at Athra, then added, "And Vishta's too, of course."  
  
"I gots the best brain meats around." she replied cooly, then smiled at him. "You gonna have the bug eating ones Daddy?"  
  
"Oh yes! They'll act as an organic security system, eating the Dib-stink alive should he ever try to tresspass on my base!" He laughed at the idea, then blinked and stopped, remembering Dib hadn't even tried to do that since he _got_ his current base.  
  
"...well any other human stinks who try to get in! And Vist."   
  
"Yes, him too. And anyone else we don't want around." He snorted and waved his hand, "Though I would hope that little Reject spawn isn't foolish enough to try.."  
  
"He hates me anyway. Not that I care!" Athra folded her arms, scoffing. "He's a waste of the Irken genetics."  
  
"As far as I can tell he hates everyone except grandson, who I have to wonder is actually related to me at all." He scoffed as well.  
  
"Ragde? Huh! There's a lost cause." she glanced around, then climbed up onto Zim's lap. Usually she wasn't one for showing affection, but she was getting tired now. She leant against him, shutting her eyes. "I'm not happy 'bout being his aunt… but Ivy's cool. Sometimes."  
  
"Yes, she does show potential, but lacks…" He sought for a word, helping Athra into his lap without a second thought and hugging her with his free arm, "Tact."  
  
"Yeah. I gotta calm her down sometimes." Athra looked up at Zim, then smiled. "But since I have a way with dealing with her, we get on fine. I could make her do all sorts of stuff when we're older."  
  
"Excellent!" He grinned down at her, "I'm glad you understand how to fully utilize less-superior beings!"  
  
"Course I know how to Daddy." she smiled, "I _am_ your little girl after all."  
  
"Indeed you are," he patted her back, then glanced upwards, "I bet you could have become a fine Invader under different circumstances…"  
  
"I'd like to be one..." Athra's antennae drooped slightly, closing her eyes again. "Then I'd make you 'n Mommy proud of me, and I could rule a planet and give it to you."  
  
"Bah!" He waved his hand in dismissal, "We're already so proud of you we can barely keep from exploding with.. pridey stuff! You don't need to be anything other than what you are."  
  
"Still.." she yawned, falling asleep on his lap. "..I wanna see neat stuff..."  
  
"Well.. maybe when you're older, we could go on galactic family outings." He made a grandoise gesture, "There's plenty to see out there, and it's not like we have any obligation to this stinky planet!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Athra murmered, before falling into slumber land, arms draped around Zim. Zim glanced down at her and actually smiled, scooping her up to deposite her in her room. Vishta was up in the home part of the base, since they didn't have a Beka and she was also bored, she was dusting at the monkey statue. Not that she needed to. Zim walked out from the elevator, holding Athra against his shoulder, Gir following along behind like the somewhat faithful dog-robot-servant.. thingee he was. She glanced at him, then smiled as she let the dusting halt.  
  
"Aww, look at that."  
  
"She fell asleep after giving me a brilliant means of alleviating boredom!" He adjusted her weight in his arms, holding up one fist, "We shall GARDEN!"  
  
"Garden? I thought you hated dirt." Vishta pointed out.  
  
"I will engineer a dirt-free garden to repel against the horrible onslaught of GERMS that await us in the outdoors!"  
  
"Oo neat!" Vishta claimed, then smiled. "Finally! A way to beat boredom!"  
  
"Yes! There are also many varieties of Earth plants that are simply HORRIBLE and would doom anyone that came within their grasp!" He reached out for her hand, then pointed outside, "Together, we shall make a garden of horrible, flesh-eating DOOM!" Vishta glanced outside, then grinned widely.  
  
"Perfect! Such horrible plant species shall be of a great use to us!"  
  
"Oh yes." He grinned evilly, before his expression suddenly turned to one of almost motherly gush, "And to think the idea came from our little smeet!"  
  
"Yeah, she sure is something." she stroked Athra's head gently, she smeet making a little happy noise.  
  
"I was about to put her in her room, for we must collect supplies for our botanical mission!" He glanced around, then started towards Athra's room.  
  
"Oo yes, there's that new Botanical Garden place somewhere." Vishta followed after him, throwing the duster away. "I hope we can get the extra large species of bird eaters."  
  
"Maybe some of those Venus fly-sucking things as well!" He set Athra down on her bed and tucked her in, "Afterall, extraterrestrial plants are only suitible for us!"  
  
"It'd be neat if we could have some native to Irk plants, now there's botanical gardens for ya." she remembered hearing about the Vicsious Knid that could spew poision at any intruder.  
  
"Hm.. perhaps we can get the computer to replicate some seeds!" He flipped off the light and started back out of her room, "That would require the same conditions as Irk though.. unless!" He looked up at the ceiling, "We could have an in-orbit green house that mimicked the conditions of certain planets!"  
  
"Oooo, that would be so neat.." she looked upwards, as Zim was. "Plus we could see how Earth plants could cope in those kind of conditions as well!"  
  
"Yes! It will be glorious!" He threw his now free arms up in the air and cackled, "Take that, boredom! We have defeated your dull wrath!"  
  
"Yes! Boredom shall never set it's icky foot into this base again!" Vishta added, shaking a fist at nothing in particular.  
  
"Ha-ha!" So overcome with victorious happiness he suddenly grabbed onto Vishta's hands and swung her around in a happy dance. Vishta didn't expect this, but shrugged and danced with him either way. Zim hadn't been this happy since.. well... a while ago. Gir laughed giddily at the two, and did his own little dance on the spot.  
  
The seasons changed, and the kids were old enough to go to skool. Their parents collectively agreed on enrolling them all at the same time, since even if they didn't get along, any group of non-human creatures might as well band together against the legions of kids, who might be a bit more perceptive than the previous generation. A light snow was falling as the odd group wandered up to the skool; they were still new to it, but they were getting use to it. Ivy had her hands in her pockets and a black scarf around her neck, glaring at the snow and obviously not liking the cold; Vist seemed unphased, whistling an annoying tune as he walked. Athra was making her way along. She had snow boots on, snow pants, a jumper with a jacket over that, a hood over her head and scarf wrapped around her mouth. The only visible skin she had was her eyes. She muffled something about her parents being a bit too over protective of her with the snow, but Ivy was the only one who understood her. Ragde had a scarf around his neck and holding his jacket close around him, his glasses were fogged up as well, making it hard for him to see.  
  
"I don't like this time of year." he said simply as they crossed the street.  
  
"Stupid snow!" She kicked at a drift that was convienent, sending a small shower of flurries up by her feet and getting her boots wet.  
  
"I don't see th' problem." Vist let out a long puff of air that came out as steam, grinning, "It's nice out here."  
  
Athra glared at Vist, then pulled the scarf down to at least she could talk.  
  
"You're more messed up then I thought." she said at Vist, probably annoyed at how he can survive with only a scarf on.  
  
"Nah," He grinned widely, smirking over at Athra, "Just tougher."  
  
"You're too stupid for the sensations to get to your brain!" Ivy snapped, hugging her arms for warmth.  
  
"He's living as normal as usual..." Ragde said quietly more to himself, he recieved a death glare from Ivy and he fell silent again. Soon they arrived at the door of the skool, getting a slightly odd look from the teacher supervising the door as the gang of green children wandered, marched, stomped and strolled in (heh, just imagine who's doing what!). Vist took off his frosty scarf and shook it off, folding it and putting it in a pocket, while Ivy nearly ripped her's off. Ragde took his winter warming clothes off and folded them, putting them into his back pack, yeah he actually carried a human back pack. Athra pulled her clothing off quickly and roughly, glad to be out of the bulky snow-clothes.  
  
"Muah, I hate my parents for making me wear this stuff." she muttered. Pretty soon they all piled into one classroom… Who was the teacher? Ms. Bitters, of course; she was everywhere! Vist sat in the back, putting his feet up on his desk and playing with his pencil, paying no attention whatsoever; Ivy, however, was rapt, taking notes; afterall, doom was her favourite subject. Ragde wasn't sure where to sit, so just took a seat second from the front, by the window. He got his note pad out, in case anything important would come up - but he resulted in doodling some little pictures on the paper. Athra just shoved a boy out of his seat, middle row, and sat down on it before shoving his papers and books to the floor. He squeaked and grabbed his things, taking another seat. It wasn't long before some kid in back was flicking little paper balls at the newcomers; Ragde, mostly, because he was the least apt to kill him. Ivy stiffened when she felt the paper bounce off of her hair, and suddenly stood up in her seat, picking up the paper and roaring,  
  
"WHO DARE-" A hiss from Ms. Bitters silenced her, though, and she eeped, sinking back down into her seat. Suddenly the wind begins to howl, more menancing then before. The skool children glance at the window, to see it's now impossible to see anything buy white snow. The windows fog up quickly, then the speaker springs to life. A calm, relaxed voice speaks,  
  
"Attention students. It seems this is the worst Snow Storm in our fair town's history, and it seems we have a blizzard on our hands. The doors are bogged with snow, and the windows seem to have frozen shut. So, in all honesty.." the voice then took on the terms of a crazy man. "_WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE OF HUNGER AND THE SURVIVORS WILL HAVE TO EAT THE DEAD TO LIVE! AAAIIIEEEE!!!_" With that, the speaker went dead; due to the power failure. Ms. Bitters went on with her lesson unflinchingly, while kids ran around in panic. Vist blinked upwards as the lights in the room suddenly dimmed.  
  
"Hmph." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket- where'd he get that? and flicked it on, a soft glow eminating from the area of his desk. Ivy stood up again, narrowing her eyes,  
  
"I have dibs on the fat children when we have to resort to cannibalism." A fat child squealed in panic from the back of the room. Ragde sighed, closing his note pad and putting it away.  
  
"Well this is a great way to start the day." he muttered. Athra sighed happily and kicked her feet up onto her desk, leaning back on her seat. "Skool ain't so bad, what with all the riots!" Vist leaned back in his desk,  
  
"Yer not eatin no one, Ivy, you couldn't catch the fattest of kids." He snickered, glancing at his claws nonchalantly, and Ivy turned to him, snarling,  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"Ivy.." Athra looked at her niece, "Calm down, he isn't worth your energy. And you'll need it, what with the temperature falling with every passing second." Ragde looked very worried now, glancing around and pulling his scarf back around his throat.

Ivy just growled like a chained dog at Vist, before pulling out her own scarf and wrapping it around her neck, being part human making her slightly more susceptible to the cold. Vist just snickered and closed his eyes, and Ivy snapped at him,  
  
"Maybe I should eat you first!"  
  
"Din't you hear whatcher Auntie Athra said?"  
  
"And YOU keep your mouth shut." Athra snapped at him, "You aren't any help with your stirring so keep your trap shut!" Ragde then stared at the girl sat besides him, she was staring at him blankly. Probably out of boredom, or she found the green skin he had interesting. He squirmed and looked out at the snow filled window.  
  
"C'mere and make me." Vist made a come-hither motion to Athra, while Ivy bit into her text book to release some tension. The girl staring at Ragde shook her head and raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the squabbling green kids,  
  
"That your family?"  
  
"Um... uh...." he twiddled his fingers together, nodding. "U-huh." Athra snalred back at him, and leapt from her seat landing on his desk and thus wrapped her claws around his neck leaping at him again. The force causing both greenies to end up on the ground and just doing their usual fist fights and so on. So we best leave them to do as they please… Ivy perked up and eagerly joined in the brawl, which soon rose into a smoke cloud in the back of the room. The girl shook her head,  
  
"Odd, you don't seem much like them.. 'cept for the skin, I mean." She pushed up her own large pair of glasses. Ragde glanced back at the brawl, where some students were now cheering the trio on. He shook his head, then looked at the girl.  
  
"Well... I guess I'm my own person then... those three are always arguin' and stuff. But I don't like that stuff so I keep out of it..."  
  
"Don't blame you, I'm the same way." She grinned slightly and held out her hand, "I'm Allison; what's your name, o kindred spirit?" She winced slightly at a snarly sound, who knew who that came from, but kept her friendly smile. He looked at her hand, then took hers and shook it smiling broadly.  
  
"I'm Ragde... but you can call me Raggy if you want." he ducked as a shoe barely missed hitting his head.  
  
"Raggy works." She shook it lightly, she wasn't exactly built very sturdily afterall; she was rather scrawny herself, not exactly 'pretty', but she had a friendly aura. She looked over where the shoe had fallen, "Maybe we should leave before we find ourselves involved, huh?"  
  
"Er, yeah.. that'd be good." he got up from his seat, pulling his back pack onto his shoulder after stuffing his note book inside. "It'll be a while before they get tired of fighting and go back to insults." She stood up as well, smoothing out her plain t-shirt, and wandered towards the door. The fight kept on, knocking desks askew, pulling down windowshades and displays, and basically leaving things in ruins. When it ended, Vist was lying on the ground panting, and Ivy had a piece of his jacket in her mouth, and was shaking it around like a dog would a rat. Athra was sprawled out across Vist horizontally, panting heavily as well. Her wig was hanging off her head, so she quickly pulled it back into place.  
  
"Phewf..." Vist glanced down at Athra and smirked,  
  
"Comfy?" Ivy looked around at the now-empty and destroyed classroom, "Hey... where's Ragde?"  
  
[To be continued]


	5. Chapter 5

Let the Sun Shine  
Epic Seven  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Invader Poe  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Somewhere down the hall, it seemed;  
  
"So, Ragde, what do you do?"  
  
"Me?" he bit his top lip, "Well... I draw a lot... other then that I help Dad 'round the place when stuff breaks." Ragde grinned slightly, "Ivy breaks a lot of stuff."  
  
"An artist? That's cool." She grinned, then pulled a deck of cards out from beneath the baseball cap she wore, "Me, I'm sort of what you could call an amature magician." She flipped the cards between her hands in an impressive show, then held them out in a fan, "Pick one!"   
  
"Um...." he took a card from her, staring blankly at her. "What do I do now?  
  
"Wait wait wait," She waved her hands at him and held a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Don't tell me, it's.. the five of spades?" Ragde blinked, then turned the card to see it.  
  
"Oo... it's got five pretty hearts on it..." he cooed then showed her, smiling. "See?"  
  
"Nuts, wrong one." She snapped her fingers when he showed her the red hearts, then took back her card gently, grinning sheepishly, "I'm stiiill a little rusty, I guess."  
  
"Well you guessed the five right." Ragde pointed out, "And that's good."  
  
"True, I guess I'm halfway there at least." She pondered, "I'd do the old quater-behind-your-ear trick, buuuuut.." She glanced at the sides of his head.  
  
"Heh yeah... skin condition and what not..." he blushed slightly, his antennae/hair scythes drooping. "But here." he then held his hand up to where his ear would be. "Go ahead."  
  
"Aw, it won't work then, because then you'll be able to feel me slip the quarter in." She grinned and put the cards away, producing a quarter between her knuckles suddenly.  
  
"Oo.." he said impressed by the little trick. "That's neat!"  
  
"It's all a matter of slight of hand, Raggy.. So long as I'm grinning at someone, I can do all sorts of things and they won't notice!" She suddenly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a colourful scarf, "See?"  
  
"Aw now I wish I could do something neat besides draw 'n fix stuff..." Ragde pulled his scarf around his neck.  
  
"Hey, that's plenty neat, I can't draw a straight line!" She put the scarf and quarter away, "Can I see some of your art?"  
  
"You really want to see some?" no one had ever asked him, outside his family (namely Mom and Dad of course) so this was a shocking question to the Irken.  
  
"Sure! I bet it's great!" She leaned over, eyeing his sketchbook, "What kinda stuff you draw?"  
  
"Well... heaps of stuff..." he opened the book up, the first page was a sketch of the park, from his usual place - sat in a tree over looking everything. "This one, I did a while back before the snow started." She blinked,  
  
"Wow!" She was genuinely in admiration, scooting over to his side and peering over his arm down at the sketchbook, "That's so good! It looks just like the park!"  
  
"Um, thanks.." Ragde blushed and he turned the page, this one of his Dad in the lab coat with some vile of liquid. "That's my Dad, he works at Professor Membrane's labs..."  
  
"Hm.." She glanced back and forth between him and the sketchbook, "Yeah, I can see the resemblence."  
  
"Yeah, I got his eye problem." he turned the page, this one of Ivy eating a drumstick. Pretty messy, "This one was hard, since she eats so quickly.. so I had to make up some of it."  
  
"She your sister?" She wrinkled her nose slightly, "Not a very neat eater is she?" She then looked at him and tilted her head, "Ever draw stuff out of your imagination?"  
  
"Ummm... sometimes." he leafed through the book, and stopped on a page which looked very similar to the lab that resigned in the lower part of the base; course, how is she to know it's real and not made up? "This is just some lab, like maybe from outter space or something."  
  
"Neat!" She studied the page with curiousity, "Man, that looks real! Sure you're not really an alien or something?" She grinned jovially at him, not knowing just how right she was.  
  
"Me? An alien?" he chuckled half-heartidly. "Oh, don't be silly... I get that a lot though... skin condition and everything..." Ragde turned the page, showing a half completed sketch of a Voot Cruiser, "And that's like, a transportator."  
  
"Aw, that's too bad, aliens are sooo cool.. You got one heck of an imagination in that green head of your's, Raggy!" She scruffled his hair playfully. He laughed and waved her hand from his hair,  
  
"Aw thanks... I'm thinkin though, of probably writing up a story to go with it." Ragde closed the book and put it into his backpack, "Cause I get ideas."  
  
"Ideas are cool." She tugged on one of his scythes curiously, "You got an interesting hair style, too!" Ragde managed to contain a slight yelp, and just grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... get it from my Dad... can't do a thing with it."  
  
"Huh, you just need a stylist." She studied his scythes, then idly started braiding them together, not in a painful, tight way, it was just.. rather odd on his end. Vist had managed to regain his ability to walk, and stuck his head out of the demolished classroom,  
  
"Raggy?" Ragde held his head to the side, smiling in a goofy kinda way as she braided his antennae; then blinked as he heard Vist's voice and glanced at him.  
  
"...oh hi Vist." he smiled dumbly. Vist glanced in Ragde's direction and raised an eyeridge, wandering over and looming over both him and Allison slightly,  
  
"'M I interruptin' somethin?" She blinked and looked up at the green red-head, scowling slightly, not liking something about him.  
  
"No... she was just seeing what could be done about my hair problems..." Ragde replied quietly, not liking the look Vist was giving him at all.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Vist snorted, and Allison dropped her hands, Ivy soon followed out of the classroom, spying the trio,  
  
"Hey! What're you doing to my brother, human filth?!" Her protective side kicked in immediately, and Allison eeped and backed away,  
  
"N-nothing.." "S'was just prettyin' him up, Ivy." Vist snickered.  
  
"Hey le.. uh leave her alone. We're fine." Ragde stepped back, not liking the idea that Ivy might tear Allison a new mouth or ear hole somewhere. Not being one to stand up for himself or others, you can believe how surprised Vist and Ivy would be. They were indeed, both blinking at him in shock.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion, runt!" Ivy snapped at him, while Allison looked around wearily,  
  
"I.. uh.. Maybe I better be going.." Vist looked over at Ivy, then back at the human,  
  
"Might be wise." He sneered. Ragde tried to become smaller by pulling his jacket collar up around his head, and looked sadly at Allison. He nodded quickly, then looked at the ground. She backed off and soon disappeared down the hallway, and Vist looked down at Ragde, arms akimbo,  
  
"What're you thinkin, runnin off with a human in th' middle of a crisis?"  
  
"Yeah, she could've found you out and you'd be on a dissection table with your intestines dangling out!" Ivy wiggled her fingers; she always had a way with graphic imagry. He kept quiet, looking down at the floor for a bit. Ragde then sighed sadly,  
  
"She was nice, and.. and didn't make fun of me that's all."  
  
"Humans ain't fit to be trusted, Ragde." Vist shook his head.  
  
"For once, I agree with him." Ivy snorted, and Vist smirked over at her,  
  
"Maybe you got a shred of intelligence after all." Ivy snarled at him, and he shook his head, "'Course I could be mistaken.." Ragde sighed again and made his way back to the classroom, pushing past the two. Last thing he wanted was to hear his sister and uncle start arguing again, so he just sat back in a new seat, one that wasn't turned over, and flopped down on it. They were about to get into it again until they noticed he was gone, so they returned to the classroom, which was their own right now.  
  
"Guess I'm stuck here with you lot 'till the storm clears, eh?" Vist looked around and snorted, and Ivy sneered,  
  
"What's the matter Vist, miss your mommy?" Vist bristled and bared his own teeth,  
  
"Shut up, Ivy."  
  
"Awww.."   
  
"Can't we ever get through a day without you guys arguing?" Ragde asked, turning in his seat and looking at the two. Athra was up righting her desk, and stared at Ragde for a while. She looked to Ivy,  
  
"When did the jelly fish grow a back bone?" Ivy shrugged,  
  
"He met some human girl." Vist muttered to himself and put the shoe he'd lost in the scuffle back on, glaring at Ragde,  
  
"You don't like it, Ragde, go run off with yer girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! ...wait, she's a girl and... I guess my friend..." he paused, his eyes widening. "Wow. I got a friend..."  
  
"And hear the heavenly angels sing happily." Athra said sarcastically, brushing her wig which was messed up s'more by the scuffle. Ragde glared at her, getting to his feet.  
  
"Okay I will go!"  
  
"Don't let the door hitch'er ass on the way out," Vist snorted, having learnt a colourful vocabulary from the television. Ivy frowned for a minute, then shrugged,  
  
"Don't come crying to us when you're all cut up and stored in jars of formaldrahyde! Well, I guess you couldn't run in that case, but.." Ragde glared at her, something he'd usually never do at all. With that he walked from the room, slamming the door behind him. Athra watched him go, then looked at Ivy.  
  
"He's been hanging around us too long."  
  
"Huh, that human girl probably put ideas in his head." She waved her hand for effect, and Vist sat down in his seat,  
  
"He ain't been himself lately.."  
  
Allison was mulling around the cafeteria, when she noticed Ragde and snuck up behind him, then pulled on his small ponytail,  
  
"Miss me?" He laughed and turned around to face her, poking his tongue out.  
  
"Oh gee, lemme think... either I be with you, or with my family in that room and hear them bicker... Yeah. I did." Ragde grinned.  
  
"Guess they could get annoying, huh?" She turned a chair around backwards and sat on it, folding her arms across the back and blowing her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Yeah... even though I've put up with it since I was small." Ragde sat on a cafeteria bench, crossing his legs now sat in a 'Buddah' like stance. "But enough about my family, what's yours like?"  
  
"Mine.." She looked down at the floor, a look of sadness crossing her face. She bit her lip, "I don't really have one.. I just live with my nanny.."  
  
"Really? What happened to them?" Ragde leant forward on his seat, tilting his head to the side in some concern. She twirled some of her blue hair on the end of her finger,  
  
"My parents died.. I'm not really.. sure how. Probably a car crash or somethin." She chewed on her lip, "And none of my other relatives wanted to take me in.."  
  
"Oh that's bad." he said simply, then glanced away. Ragde then had a look of inspiration similar to a look Zim would get when struck with a brilliant idea. He looked back to her. "Do you wanna be friends then? Maybe even the bestest sort?" She blinked up at him, staring for a while before a soft, actually kind of shy smile came to her face,  
  
"That'd be cool, Raggy."  
  
"I've never had one before.." Ragde replied, then smiled at her. "So neat, we're best friends then! So what do.. best friends do exactly?"  
  
"I haven't either. I'm sure we'll think of something." She looked up and pondered, "Well, they hang out, they play around, they watch TV, that sorta stuff.. And they're always there for each other, no matter what."  
  
"Oo that sounds good.. I don't really even do that stuff with Ivy or Vist." he sat straight, holding his head up looking rather noble all of a suddn. Trait he probably got from Poe, "Well Allison, I hereby dub thee my official bestest friend. Do you raise to such a challenge, miss?" She glanced him over and giggled,  
  
"No complaints from my side." She reached over and poked the place where his nose would be. He laughed and grinned at her.  
  
"Neat then." Ragde then glanced out the window, it was still pitch white out side. "I just hope the rescue guys get to us before we freeze."  
  
"Huh, yeah." She shivered slightly and rubbed at her arms, she was wearing only a T-shirt afterall. "Wouldn't be fun to get frozen solid a few days after meeting your best friend." Ragde nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm sure they'll get us sooner or later, I mean… my parents will wonder where me and Ivy are.. and Grand Father will wonder where Athra is, and Grand Mother worry where Vist is..." he blinked, adjusting his glasses. "We'll be out of here in no time."  
  
"Heh, yeah." She glanced down at the floor and tucked up her legs, "I just dunno if my Nanny will.."  
  
"Isn't she good at her job?" he asked.  
  
"Well, she.. doesn't really like me." She scratched the back of her head, "She takes care of a bunch of kids but I'm the oldest. She thinks I should be a proper girl," She snorted and folded her arms, "And thinks my magic is all evil."  
  
"Evil?" Ragde stared at her blankly for a while. "How is pulling scarfes from pockets and money behind ears evil?" She shrugged,  
  
"Dunno, she's an old superstitious lady. Either way she'd rather I be running around in pink dresses and learning how to sew." She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Euw." he claimed, then walked over to the window and drew his clawed finger over it, leaving the mark since the window was foggy. "Still things gotta get better for you sometime..." Ragde glanced back at her, then started to actually draw her on the window. "Not everything can remain bad forever, it's impossible and unfair."  
  
"Well yeah, things are looking up for me already," She grinned and moved over to him so she could watch him draw better, "I got a best friend now, afterall!"  
  
"There, you see? And I've finally got a friend too, meaning I don't have to hang around my family and be subjected to their arguements." he grinned back, and finished the drawing. Ragde stepped back to look at the image, which looked pretty good against the white. "There." he quickly pulled a camera from his backpack and snapped a shot of it.  
  
"That's nifty. I never understood how people could just create somethin' out of nothing.." She tilted her head, "I mean, that's the effect we try and recreate in stage magic, but art.. that's real magic."  
  
"Ah, your magic's neat." Ragde sat down on the ground, "When you're older you could be somebody neat like that David Copperfield guy, maybe." She laughed and waved her hand dismissively,  
  
"Nah, I don't think I'd ever be that good.. I'm sure I'll find somethin' to do though." She glanced to the side, looking sad for a moment, "I can't do what I really want to do, though.."  
  
"The Nanny huh?" he asked, then frowned. "I don't like the sound of her at all." She shook her head,  
  
"It's not just her," She pointed to the star on her t-shirt, "What I really wanted to be was an astronaut.. magic's just a hobby of mine. But.." She scowled at her nose, where the bridge of her glasses sat, "You need good eyesight for that.."  
  
"You wanna see the stars huh?" Ragde glanced out the window, frowning to find it was still blocked with snow.  
  
"Yeah," She glanced out as well, "I just think it'd be so cool to see what's out there, you know? I mean, Earth is fine and all but sometimes its inhabitants are less than plesent.." She scrunched up her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know what you mean..." he looked at his shoes, kicking at some messy snow stuck to his boots still. "There's so much out there too." She sat down on the ground by him, but kept her eyes on the window, looking up at the currently blocked sky,  
  
"Think there's anyone else out there, though, Ragde? The planets and nebulae and all that is great.. but it seems like a pretty big universe for just us humans."  
  
"Course there's something." Ragde nodded, "Despite what's been said about those UFO freakos and stuff, there's too much to just ignore and stuff." he folded his arms, glancing up at the window again before adjusting his glasses again. "It goes on forever so there _must_ be something." She nodded.  
  
"Yeah.. huh, I wouldn't blame them if they didn't wanna meet humans, though." She glanced around the cafeteria, people fighting, panicking, et cetera.  
  
"Maybe they're more used to orderly ways of life, and humans are just too annoying." he said, then smirked. "I wouldn't mind meeting them though."  
  
"Yeah, me either. Well, unless they wanted to eat us or something.."  
  
"Good point. Or take over us and make us slaves in their world or something." he didn't look all to comfortable now, since that's what his Grand parents (sans Dib) would have done for a living, if they weren't out-casted.  
  
"Huh, yeah. Who knows what they want, maybe they just wanna explore the stars too." She folded her legs and held onto her feet, "But it's a long-shot by any means.. the universe IS so big afterall, the chance two alien species would meet is.. pretty slim."  
  
"Might be bigger then you think." Ragde said simply.  
  
"Yeah, but still." She shrugged, tossing her hair back and laughing, "Oh well, I won't worry about it, I have enough trouble with regular schoolwork."  
  
"Heh, yeah. Ivy doesn't do hers at all, and usually copies off mine." he muttered, glaring at the floor. "So she has nothing to worry about... until Hi Skool and we take different classes." She frowned,  
  
"Can't say I have a very high opinion of your sister, Raggy. I hope the rest of your family is nicer…"  
  
"My family... well we have our share of problems." Ragde turned his gaze to her, tilting his head to the side and a blade of hair fell over his eyes.   
  
"Heh, I can imagine." She leaned back on her hands, looking over at him, "Who are the other two kids you hang out with?"  
  
"Well, the red head is Vist, he's my uncle… he's been like a friend to me, kinda. I'm more like a lacky to him. The girl is my aunt Athra, she's more friends with my twin sister Ivy." he looked at her, from her confused look he explained. "My grand parents weren't that old when they had my parents, so that's why they had other kids after.." She nodded,  
  
"Hm.. well, me, it's just my Nanny and I.. there are other kids around, but they change often because she has kind of a 'nanny' service going. I'm just a permenent client." She grinned slightly, then shrugged, "Can't say I know much of the rest of my family.."  
  
"I get confused at my family's history, so don't feel so bad." he grinned, which was true. When he thought about it his family was messed up ten ways from Sunday.  
  
"Really? How complicated is it?" She tilted her head, curious about it since she couldn't be nosy about her own family, she might as well find another one.  
  
"Lemme see... my Grandfather Poe and Grandmother Cten first. They got in trouble with.. um, my other Grandfather Zim about being together. They had my Mom, Enid. Grandfather Zim's son Zib; my Dad became good friends with my Mom. Then, all my Grandparents got arrested." he blinked a few times, "After lots of stuff Vist arrived on the scene, as did I and Ivy. Then, Grandfather Zim got with Grandmother Vishta and they had Athra." Ragde sighed, shaking his head. "It's just very detailed." She made an impressed whistle,  
  
"Man, I don't envy you." She grinned, "Your family has some odd names… I mean you got the longest name in the whole tree don'tcha?" Ragde thought for a moment,  
  
"Um... Poe, Cten, Zim... no wait, Grandmother Vishta and I has the longest."  
  
"Aah. Still." She rubbed at her arms idly and exhaled, looking back at the windows, "Man, I wonder when those rescuers will get here.."   
  
"Soon I hope." he said. "If not them, my family wouldn't stand by. Least, I hope not."  
  
[To be continued]


	6. Chapter 6

Let the Sun Shine  
Epic Seven  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Invader Poe  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Meanwhile at that very moment at the base of Zim and Vistra, the two had just arrived back from their rotating garden up in another ship, rotating around the Earth. Needless to say both were startled to look outside to see the state the city was in, caked in snow miles deep and hard to see anything.  
  
"I hate Earth weather this time of year." Vishta muttered.  
  
"Yes, this smelly flakey form of half-solid rain is pure evil!" By sheer coincidence, a radio happened to be nearby, and it happened to be on, a news bulletin blaring;  
  
"DOOM AT THE LOCAL PRIMARY SKOOL, SUDDEN BLIZZARD HAS BLOCKED THE ENTIRE BUILDING, DRIFTS REACHING UP TO 18ft--"  
  
"Bah, annoying thing!" Zim started to turn it off, then blinked, "Wait a minute, local primary skool?"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! LOCAL PRIMARY SKOOL! IT'S DOOMED TO BE STUCK UNDER 18ft TALL DRIFTS OF SNOW! ALL ATTEMPTS OF GETTING TO THE CHILDREN ARE MINIMAL, SO THEY MIGHT END UP DEAD SINCE WE KNOW THE POWERS OFF, THUS ANY COMMUNICATION HAS BEEN CUT!" Vishta stared at the radio for a while, before pulling on her antennae in fright.  
  
"My smeet!" she screamed in a usual un-Irken panic.  
  
"OUR smeet!" Zim corrected with more than a small note of panic, looking around frantically, "We have to do something! ..that isn't conspicious!" He could always melt all the snow with a giant laser, afterall.  
  
"What do we do what do we do!?" Vishta cried, running around in a slight state of panic. "What _CAN_ we do?!"  
  
"I.. I'll think of something!" He held his fist in the air, narrowing his eyes at the snow outside, which was still falling, "Yes.. that's it! We shall change the weather patterns!"  
  
"...how exactly do we do that?" she asked, stopping in mid step.  
  
"Hm.." He held his chin, "I believe I have a machine just for this purpose!" He dived towards the nearest exit to the lab, then soon returned, wielding what looked like an extremely large, complicated laser, with a dial on the side that had all these different weather-type settings on it; he also had his disguise. "We simply aim this out the window," He opened up a window, getting a blast of snow in the face and yelping, but shoving the laser out anyway, "And we summon.. SUMMER!" He cackled and turned the dial, the laser shooting a huge beam up into the sky. How this went unnoticed, who knows.  
  
Vishta stood besides him in the window, dusting away the snow in the meanwhile. The beam of light shot upwards, thus hitting the sun. This caused the Earth's rotation somewhat, causing the globe to lean sharply to the left, or right, whichever. Thus, the clouds suddenly begin to vanish, and the sun shines through. Invisible beams of light start to melt the snow. Snowmen turn skeleton-esque before melting into goop on the ground. Back at the skool, Allison blinked. The snow banks started to slide away as they turned to slush, and then to water, the sun suddenly shining brightly in the sky,  
  
"What the heck?!" Zim cackled and pressed a few buttons on the laser, always liking operating such machinery even if he wasn't actually destroying something this time. Ragde looked out the window, then up at the sky. He shook his head. Back inside the classroom, Athra had been going to see if the class pet could bounce - but stopped seeing the snow vanish. She smirked, then said to Vist,  
  
"I think my Dad just helped us out, don't you?"  
  
"Eh." He scowled at the window, looking up from his attempt at making paper airplanes, "Since when does yer Dad have the power to change th' weather?" Ivy just snorted,  
  
"You underestimate the power of Irken technology!"  
  
"Hey, 'least I actually _am_ one." He snorted in the quarter-human's direction. Ivy snarled at him, but at that time outside of the Skool a handful of worried parent mentors were making their way towards the building. Oddly enough (not really) no human parents had seem to care about the incident, and the only ones on their way were Zim, half draging Vishta and Cten lagging behind them.  
  
"You did what?!" Cten asked, as she was hurrying behind them.  
  
"Well what would you have done, huh?" Vishta said back at her, turning her head to see the blonde haired plad Irken.  
  
"It's not like it wasn't _that_ disruptive!" Zim waved his claws, as he sloshed through a 2ft puddle of former snow, "The stupid humans didn't even notice!" Allison leaned to the side to glance out a window, and saw a group of green-skinned people approaching,  
  
"Hey, I think some of your relatives are out there, Radge.." Vist just snickered, happening to glance out the window in his respective classroom, perking up with a grin when he saw his mom. Ragde got to his feet and looked out the window, smirking slightly.  
  
"Yup... that's my Grandparents for ya." he leant on the window, and watched them hurry out of sight. "My Dad's probably working, and Mom... hrm, who knows what she does during the day."   
  
"Well, I'm sure they'll be happy to collect you too," Allison watched them go, "Better not keep them waiting."  She smiled a bit sadly at him, knowing it'd be a while before her own gaurdian came for her. Vist rushed out of the classroom and towards the main doors, uncharictaristically eager, while Ivy snorted and followed him. Athra scowled at her seat, before getting up and heading off after her aunt and uncle. She could guess what was coming, that's for sure. Ragde looked at her, then shook his head.  
  
"Oh I'm fine without them... since it seems I get the chance to get outta skool, how about we get out?"  
  
"Really?" She perked, then grinned widely, "Sounds good to me." Vist managed to shove the doors open, jumping back from the deluge of water that spilled in, looking around, while Ivy yelped when her boots were suddenly soaked. As soon as he shoved the door open he almost kinda crushed Zim in the giant doors, Zim narrowly missing the squishing. Cten skidded to a halt, barely missing some of the snow pulp mess.  
  
"Vist!" she cried out, and despite realising or not caring where they were, she gave him the usual frantic parent check over. Beginning with holding his head, "Vist are you all right?!" she then took his hands into hers, "I was so worried when I heard about the whole snow thing, I never did like snow," then finally pulling him into a hug, "I'm just so glad you're all right and not frozen to death!" He grinned and laughed, hugging her back,  
  
"I'm fine Mah,"  
  
"Guess Daddy's at work," Ivy frowned, unable to administer one of her rib-crushing flying tackles to him.  
  
"Where's Athra?" Zim asked worriedly, trying to peer around the imposing smeet.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here.." Athra walked out from behind Ivy, past Vist who was still getting checked over by Cten - gotta love when instincts mix with Mother instincts - towards her parents. The words were barely out of her mouth before Zim had scooped her up in a tight smooshing hug,  
  
"Areyoualrightdidyouhavetoeatanyonewerethereanycandyzombies?!" He asked at a million words per minute; seems Cten wasn't the only one with motherly instincts. Vist didn't seem to mind the attention, grinning, his teeth jutting out, while Ivy just huffed and folded her arms,  
  
"Where's that stupid brother of mine.." Athra choked on her words as her Father pulled her into a doom hug, attempting to breath again; then Vishta hugged her, well technically her lower waist since Zim had her upper waist.  
  
"IalwaysknewsendingyoutoSkoolonsnowdayswasbad!" she cried out. You could tell by the look on Athra's face she wasn't happy. And where was Ragde? Seems he and Allison had took the back gate out of the Skool and head off.  
  
"Hm.." She frowned at the sloshy, muddy ground, "Jeeze it got warm all of the sudden.." She turned her hat around so it was facing forward and shielding her face, scowling at the sun, then looked over at her companion, "Hey, since all the kids are still in skool, wanna go to the park? I bet all the equipment's free," she grinned.  
  
"Oo, neat. I usually never get to play on the equipment!" which was true, he didn't. Usually other kids were on it, and he recalled being scared off by a two year old. Not his finest hour.  
  
"C'mon then, all the snow's gonna be gone, too." She took his hand and started running off towards the park; of course, the equipment was kind of wet and slippery, the ground all muddy and sloshy, but hey, it was free.  
  
"Free stuff!" he cried out, before checking he had remembered to put his paste on, luckily he had. He cheered and after tipping some water off the swing, he sat on it and started swinging. Allison did the same, flipping the swingseat over and shaking it off, shoving off of the mucky ground with some difficulty. She made a face at the mud, then looked around,  
  
"Looks like we have the whole place to ourselves!"  
  
"Not often that happens!" Ragde said as he swung higher and higher. "I come here all the time with Vist 'n the gang, and when Father's not working, he usually comes with us."  
  
"I've been here a few times, when skool gets out early," she swung back and forth, tilting back in her seat, "Never have much time to play around, though. How much time do we have to goof off before your parents come looking for you?"  
  
"Well Dad works till around five, sometimes later... but he always makes an effort to be 'round." he liked that, since he knew how Dib had treated Zib. Meaning he and Ivy got a good Fatherhood relationship with Zib.  
  
"Cool," She smiled, then scowled, "Hope that scary sister of your's isn't gonna come hunt us down.."  
  
"Huh, I hope so too... she just wants me around so she can have someone to boss who doesn't bite back." he said, as he swung his black hair and antennae scythes blew back and forth.  
  
"Aw, well, why not try biting back sometime? Show her what's for!" She let go of the swing for a moment and made a punching motion, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Oh, no... I don't like violence." Ragde shook his head, "Main reason being she could make a carpet out of my hide."  
  
"Then, uh.." She looked upwards thoughtfully, "I dunno.. What're you good at that she isn't?"  
  
"Fixing the things she breaks." he replied. She snaps her fingers,  
  
"Then threaten to not fix anything for her anymore if she's not nicer to you!" He stared at her blankly.  
  
"...you're kidding, me threaten?"  
  
"Well.. uh.. negotiate, then? You know, your services in exchange for her being civil to you."  
  
"I guess... but the idea of her being civil is kinda funny." Ragde smiled, "Very weird."  
  
"It's worth a shot though, isn't it?" She tilted her head at him, "It's not good to let yourself be bullied around like that."  
  
"I know, but I'm so used to it, it'd be hard to stand up for myself now." he shrugged, looking at his feet. "Sad truth."  
  
"I'll do it for you then!" She offered quickly, "What're friends for afterall?"  
  
"What, really?" his antennae scythes perked up slightly.  
  
"Heh, sure!" She shrugged, "I might not be much of a threat to look at but Nanny says my mouth is always gettin' me in trouble."  
  
"Heh, and I'll make sure that Ivy or Vist, or even Athra don't hurt you. Kay?"  
  
"Sure," She halted her swing slowly, holding her hand out to make the agreement concrete, "We have a deal!"  
  
"Deal." he nodded sharply, almost knocking his glasses askew and shook her hand. She giggled and shook his hand back,  
  
"Hey, let's go play on the monkeybars! Those are always crawling with kids when I get here.."  
  
~*~  
  
Some time passed, Vist and the rest of the foursome weren't exactly happy about Ragde's friendship with Allison. One reason being how she was human, another was that he was rarely around the now trio as much as he used to be. The two were just good friends, hanging out when they could. Then to their amazement they got asked to a party by some Skool girl. Ragde had never been to a party before, nor been at one since his family didn't really celebrate Birthdays or anything.  
  
More shocked to come when he found out on the day of the party, that there was to be 'spin the bottle'. Some horrible party ritual about spinning a bottle and having to kiss whoever it landed on. He was making his way down the street, his bag over his shoulder which had the present in. Say the least he looked worried. Racing footsteps approaching from behind announced the arrival of his human friend, and Allison skidded in front of him,  
  
"What's the matter, Raggy?" She asked cheerfully, shouldering the tote bag she had, "You look all pale and worried," She poked his cheek lightly, "And with your complexion that's sayin somethin." He smirked slightly, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"There's gonna be Spin the Bottle at the party.." Ragde said quietly, glancing around.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, it's just kissing." She waved her hands, "Haven't you ever done it before?" Ragde stared at her, then shook his head.  
  
"No.. never been to a party either." She blinked, then shrugged,  
  
"Well, to be honest I haven't been to many myself.. Never kissed either." She laughed, then held up her hand, "It's easy though, see?" She put her fingers to her lips and flung them away with a 'mwah', as though throwing a kiss to a crowd, "It's just like that!" Ragde blinked, then kissed his fingers and did a 'mwah' sound as he flung his fingers out.  
  
"...is that kissing then?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much! Though you usually do it to other people." She tapped her chin, "And I guess it's slower too, 'least it is when they have it on TV and in movies and stuff."  
  
"Longer?" he cringed, he didn't like the idea of that. Plus, germs and what have you. "I see."  
  
"Yeah." She noted his cringe, then pondered, "Well, if you're that hesitant, maybe we could try it on each other and if it's _really_ gross we'll pretend to have a cold or something to get out of playing it?"   
  
"Hmm.... okay then." Ragde nodded, "It'd be like a test run then, won't it?"  
  
"Yeah, 'xactly!" She scooted around so she was standing in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Right on the lips, just like you did to your hand." Ragde gave a sharp nod. He found nothing wrong with this, she was his best friend after all so what could hurt doing this? He shut his eyes and leant in, not sure weather to pucker or not. She wrapped her arms around his neck warmly and leant in as well, closing her eyes, their glasses clinking together when they met. She held it for a little bit before leaning back, though her smile was almost shy now,  
  
"See… that wasn't so bad." He opened his eyes, glancing to the side and a hint of a blush crawling onto his features.

  
"...I guess not."  
  
"Still, I wouldn't wanna do _that_ to some of the other people goin to the party," she snorted and wrinkled her nose, letting go of him slowly.  
  
"Yeah they're kinda stinky 'n mean." Ragde said quietly, "I still dunno why they asked me to come."  
  
"Psh, maybe they wisened up and saw how nice'n cool you were!" She hugged him around his middle instead, "We could always still play sick, though."  
  
"I think that'd work." he nodded. "So, shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." She hooked her arm with his, smiling at him before they marched ahead ontowards the scene of the party. Meanwhile at the local hangout, the park, Vist and Athra were sat under a tree looking bored. Ivy had to have her teeth checked by Beka; meaning the two had to just be alone together. By the looks of them, things hadn't been easy. Athra's wig was askewed, her clothing a bit ripped and a black eye.  
  
"Well _this_ is fun."  
  
"Ain't the same without our niece 'round to rip off a limb'er too," He snorted, leaning back against the tree and pulling out a tooth that'd been loosened by a punch, presumably.  
  
"I'll say." she snorted, rubbing her sore eye. "Still, I hafta admit you got a good right hook." He smirked and glanced down at her,  
  
"Yeah, well, where'd you learn to throw a punch like 'at?" He held up his bloody tooth, "Mom ain't gonna be happy about that.."  
  
"Ah, I've learnt how to defend myself over the years." Athra replied casually, then looked at his tooth. "Eee... try and hold her back from ripping an antennae out, okay?"  
  
"Feh," He flicked it away, "It'll grow back." Whether he was talking about antennae or the tooth, was hard to say. He folded his arms behind his head, "Man, things are quiet without the half-human freaks runnin' round."  
  
"I know..." she glanced around, then at a bird sat in a tree above them. "They really are somethin... twins and not a thing alike."  
  
"'Cept for the fact they're both hairy." He made a face, lifting his lip. "Wonder where Radgde is anyway.." Could it be he missed his little soft spoken nephew? Nah, he probably just didn't like not having someone to corrupt around.  
  
"I heard he was invited to a human party, think he'd go?" Athra paused for a while, then laughed. "Hyeah, Ragde being around human beings 'n bein all nice and friendly."  
  
"If he ain't too busy makin' out with his girlfriend." He snorted, twitching his nose-area at a bug that'd landed there. Athra smirked.  
  
"The day Ragde kisses that human filth is the day I kiss _you_." He glanced down at her.  
  
"You seen the looks they've been givin' each other? Plus I heard somethin' about that spin the bottle bein' played at that party." He smirked as well, "I'd pucker up 'f I were you."  
  
"…what you _want_ me to kiss you?" she looked totally disgusted now, leaning away from him slightly.  
  
"You're the one that suggested it." He smirked, looming over her slightly.  
  
"I said it becaue I thought it'd never _happen_." she leaned away more, intimidated by his height and the sharp teeth all of a sudden - even if just not a few minutes ago they were brawling like drunk humans. His smirk stretched out broadly, rather liking this new weapon he had against her.  
  
"What, afraid you might like it?"  
  
"No I am _not_! I'm afraid I'll contract some HORRIBLE disease you might have!" Athra screeched back, scooting away more. He snickered lowly, "You tell yerself that." He finally leaned back into his place,  
  
"You got too much trust in Ragde though. Bein' part human himself he's probably attracted t' the things." Athra kept her distance from him now, one eye firmly placed on him in case he'd suddenly grab and smooch her.  
  
"It isn't a lot though, he's one quarter human. Everything else is Irken."  
  
"S'nough. Not like there're any Irkens 'round for him to make eyes at." He flicked something off of his claw, and his pleased smirk remained.  
  
"I suppose..." she muttered quietly. Her head was going through the family tree, and of their generation - only she and Vist had no relation genetically whatsoever. Athra's eyes widened. He glanced over at her with one eye, noticing her surprised look.  
  
"What'sa matter, bug crawl up yer skirt?"  
  
"_No_." she scowled back, "I just realised that if there was to be any generation following us, they'd have to come from you and me because we don't share DNA."   
  
"I dunno, Athra," He snickered, "First kissin, now you're talkin' about kids? You sure ain't one for taking thing slowly, are you?"  
  
"Oh haha!" Athra hit his arm with her fist. He snorted, then reached up and caught her wrist, raising his eyeridge  
  
"Seriously, I gotta wonder why yer thinkin' bout that."   
  
"Dah! Let me go!" she screeched, pulling at her wrist. "My mind just wanders like that I can't help it!"  
  
"Heh, sure." He snickered, enjoying seeing her screech and squirm far too much, "Gotta admit I am a pretty han'som guy, can see why you'd be led to those kinda thoughts.. bein' alone with me in the park and all." He glanced around; it was fairly deserted, most of the local kids at the party.  
  
"Oh you're _disgusting_! You are NOT handsom at all!" Athra cried, clawing at his hand now. "Now let me go before I kick you in the face!!" He smirked and looked towards the nearby sidewalk. He spied an old rain puddle in their path and grinned, looking over at her.  
  
"S'gettin borin sitting under that tree, let's find some other place to argue 'round."  
  
"I guess so." she glanced at the tree, "Plus that pigeon freaks me out.. how it just stares at us like that."  
  
"'Prolly staring in shock atcher -" he paused, about to make a comment about her ugliness, and grinned evilly, correcting himself, "yer beauty." Athra stared at him blankly, then started walking quickly.  
  
"You're more freaky like this then you were before." He cackled, his longer strides keeping up with her easily,  
  
"Oh, lookit that," He looked down at the puddle they were about to step in, then suddenly swept Athra off her feet, hefting her up bride-style with relative ease since she was small and all, walking through the puddle. "Can't let a lady's boots get wet, eh?"  
  
"Okay you're taking this too far now." Athra said angrilly as she was sweapt up into his arms, "You really _really_ are." He laughed as he sloshed through the puddle,  
  
"What, want me to drop you?"  
  
"Not in the puddle." she said quickly. He smirked and set her down on dry ground safely, even going so far as to dust her off.  
  
"Stop that." she slapped at his hands with her free hand, still holding the rose of course. He was hardly phased, looking rather amused with her edginess, then stood back up and put his hands safely in his pockets.  
  
"Whatever you say, beautiful."  
  
"Okay that's it, I'm going home and I _don't_ want you escorting me either." Athra said, jabbing his chest with her, well, index finger I guess... anyway with that she turns and walks off towards home. He laughed and folded his arms, watching her off and relishing this new weapon he had. Athra arrived home quickly, and opening the door and slamming it behind her. She stood there for a while, then held the rose up and stared at it. Then she tentivly sniffed it (wig now off, antennae bends forward and hovers above it for a while), then actually smiles faintly. Zim was in the kitchen, concocting some sort of recipe.. for _doom_, no doubt. He flicked his antennae back when he heard her enter, turning around,  
  
"Have fun at the- NG! Where did you get that?!" He shrieked and pointed at the rose, "Those have sticky claws hungry for unwary finger flesh!"  
  
"It's all right Dad..." she walked up to him. "Vist is just trying to proove me wrong, so he's acting all gentlemanly and he gave me this." Athra held it out to him. "I think he bit the thorns off."  
  
"He did what?! You're touching with Reject saliva on it?" He scrutinized the rose, afraid to touch it even with gloves on.  
  
"....EUW!" she dropped the rose and shook her hand. "Yuck yuck YUCK!!"  
  
"I would be more disturbed that he was going through human courting rituals towards you!" He huffed and had a robot arm from the ceiling safely dispose of the rose, "I'd suggest staying _far_ away from him, Athra."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep away from him..." Athra wiped her hands with a disposable wash cloth from her pak.  
  
"This is the second time a Reject spawn from that household has tried to entice one of my smeets!" He declared in frustration, "I don't know what that Cten is teaching her spawn!"  
  
"He's just doing it to annoy me Dad, that's the only reason." she muttered darkly.  
  
"Don't be so certain! Afterall, your brother was teased by your sister in law when he was around your age and just look at how they ended up!"  
  
"..you mean his sister, don't you?" Athra smirked that her own father got confused by the family tree.  
  
"Ye- er, no- I mean," He waved his hand, "Enid!"  
  
"Enid is Vist's sister, Zib is my brother. Remember Dad?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes, but because Zib is mates with her she becomes a relation of us-" He screwed up his face, "At least that's how humans organize their messy family tree things!" Athra just nodded simply, then yawned.  
  
"I think Vist's creepyness wore me out... I'm gonna have a nap, all right?"  
  
"I don't blame you, I'm giving myself a head-ache." He slumped, then shook his head quickly, "Very well!"  
  
"See you later then." Athra was soon enough in her bedroom, and climbed up onto her bed. "Stupid Vist." she muttered, shutting her eyes.  
  
_Now, dream sequence! The sky is blue and sunny, white puffy clouds in the sky. Birds sing, you get the idea. We see Athra, stood in a big field of wild flowers. Instead of her usual stomping of pretty flowers, she's picking them and sniffing them happily. Giddy-like really. __A silloutte appeared on the horizon, a figure astrode a beautiful.. erm.. green stallion? Well she was an Irken afterall. And who should this figure be, but Vist! Shirtless Vist nonetheless, in a pair of black leather pants instead of his usual purple slacks. Athra blinked, then turned her head to look up at the green stallion then sees Vist riding it. She smiles broadly, then gets to her feet since she had been kneeling and picking flowers.  
  
"Vist!" she cried out happily, and since Vist and the horse was a little way away, she ran towards Vist - chucking the flowers she had been picking away. __He dismounted the horse and smiled - well, charmingly, not his usual buck-toothed smirk that's for sure - holding his arms out and running to meet her, wrapping his arms around her tightly when they collided, falling to the ground. He was a little taller, probably a little more in-shape; he was actually handsome. The two kinda rolled across the grass, laughing happily like two giddy in love Irkens which they seem to be at the moment. They come to a stop, Athra with her back on the grass and Vist atop of her.  __Vist smiled down at her, his hands on the grass by her sides. Without a word, he leaned down and actually kissed her - not just the human variety either, but the whole antennae-twining and everything. And Athra wasn't resisting at all, she kissed him back while holding onto the sides of his face. Just as he started to run his hand down her sides - Athra awoke!_  
  
She just stared blankly for a while, then sat up in bed and actually screamed in shock at what her mind had just created. Pulling on her antennae she just burries her face under the blanket again, screaming and so forth muffled now by the blanket. Zim blinked when he heard the scream, his protective mother instincts kicking in; no sooner had she screamed than he was suddenly in her room,  
  
"What happened?!" Athra pulled the blankets down, wide eyed.  
  
"I just had the most _horrible_ dream of my entire LIFE!" she cried, then rubbed at her eyes. "I feel so dirty!!" He frowned and sat on her bed,  
  
"What's the matter, did you have a nightmare about.. _germs_?"  
  
"Worse then _that_." she clung to Zim in her clingy-fashion. "It... it was about _Vist_." He blanched; she wasn't old enough to be getting _those_ type of dreams, was she? He was getting an unsettling sense of deja vu, since the whole ordeal with Zib and Enid started with his smeet having _questionable_ dreams.  
  
"Well.. it was just a dream, no need to worry!" He laughed nervously.  
  
"No it wasn't!" Athra glanced around like a frightened deer, as if expecting Vist to leap out from somewhere. "We did... _things_! Things you and Mom do and and... I need a bath."  
  
"Things?!" That certainly didn't help his paranoia, "Very well, go bathe in the cleansing gel, and I'll.. I shall make the bed!" He waved his claws, but still looked nervous, needing some kind of menial, mindless task to take out his worry on.  
  
"Okay." Athra slowly let go of her death-grip on Zim, then slowly got off the bed and left the room muttering about Vist playing with her head.  
  
[To be continued]


	7. Chapter 7

Let the Sun Shine  
Epic Seven  
Written by Cartman's Girl and Invader Poe  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The party was still going on at the house; it'd been the typical fair, with cake, presents, games, and whatnot. Suzie, the birthday girl, was the main attraction, but while she relished the attention she had her eye on one participant in particular; that odd, quiet green-skinned boy. Ragde and Allison had managed to stick off to the side, though, as they usually did; Allison was forking chunks of cake into her mouth when Suzie approached their corner, tilting her head and smiling at Ragde,  
  
"You - er, two -" she remembered Allison as almost an afterthought, "seem a bit left out, over here in the corner and all; wanna play Spin the Bottle? It's the next game on the agenda!" Ragde was poking the cake on his plate with a fork, then looked up at Suzie. He glanced at Allison who had a mouthfull of cake at the moment, so he had to talk. Which wasn't a thing he usually did.  
  
"Um, no I'm.. we're kinda coming down with something..." he said quietly, in his usual hush tone around people other then Allison. Allison glared at the other girl, probably because of the general 'sod off' aura she got from her, but maybe with a hint of, dare we say, jealousy? She swallowed her cake and shook her head,  
  
"That's alright, Suzie, we've got a horrible case of flu," She motioned to Ragde with a fork, "I mean, just look at how green he is!" Suzie looked dull,  
  
"He's _always_ that green," she sniffed, then shook her head and turned back to the alien boy, "It's alright, Ragde, I'm sure it's nothing serious or contagious."  
  
"I dunno... I don't wanna make anyone sick here... then I'd feel all guilty." Ragde shrugged slightly, then pointed to his cake. "I can't even eat this cake, cause my.. um.. guts hurt. Yeah."  
  
"Not to mention he doesn't need to be picking up whatever any other kids might have," Allison said with a note of defensiveness in her voice, standing in front of Ragde slightly. Suzie narrowed her eyes,  
  
"I assure you I didn't invite any sick or germy kids to my party!" She folded her arms, "No need to leave Ragde out of the fun just because you're _jealous_."  
  
"What?! Jealous?!" Ragde now looked slightly worried, putting his cake to the side. Last thing he wanted was the two girls ending up fighting over this, so he put his hand to Allison's shoulder, stepping out from behind her.  
  
"Okay, okay... I'll play but just for a little while.. just, don't fight okay?" Allison bristled and frowned severely at Suzie, who just smirked victoriously.  
  
"Thank you, Ragde, I'm glad to see someone around here has some sense of sportsmanship." She huffed at Allison and took Ragde's hand, leading him over to the bottle area. He followed after Suzie, then glanced back at Allison and just shrugged at her with a lost look. Soon he found himself sat down between two other kids, glancing at the other kids who were playing.  
  
"You know I'm still wondering why Suzie asked him to come..." one kid whispered to the girl next to him.  
  
"I know, he's so... blah." came the whispered responec. Allison scowled and reluctantly followed as well, sitting not too far from where Suzie had plonked Ragde down beside her in the circle of kids, gathered around a lone bottle on the floor. Suzie leaned over and gave the bottle a tap, sending it spinning 'round; then discreetly pulled a thin, hardly noticible thread she had tied to the bottle, yanking it to a stop, pointing at Ragde.  
  
"Oh, look at that.." she cooed with false innocence, while Allison, being an amatuer magician in the know about tricks like using invisible thread, shouted  
  
"That was cheating!" Ragde adjusted his glasses, looking from Allison to Suzie. He was between a rock and another rock, he sighed slightly. "Oh boy." he muttered.  
  
"Cheating?! Why I should -" Suddenly, an adult appeared on the scene, Suzie's mom. She'd heard the outburst from young Allison and frowned,  
  
"Now.. Allison, was your name? If you're going to be distruptive I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents.." The blue-haired girl looked around in a mixture of shock and frustration, then stood up with balled fists,  
  
"Don't bother, I'll take myself home," she muttered, and left for the front door.  
  
"Allison!" Ragde got to his feet, grabbing his bag. He gave a quick nod to Suzie and her Mom, "Th-thank you for inviting me it was a lovely time." then rushed out the door after her. After a moment's silence...  
  
"Who wants more cake?" She was already halfway down the street, fuming, arms folded tightly as she stomped down the sidewalk. She didn't seem to hear him, or if she did, was ignoring him. He eventually caught up with her, panting a bit now.  
  
"A... Allison..." Ragde wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm s-sorry.." She glanced over at him and frowned, then shook her head,  
  
"I'm not mad at you Raggy," She snorted, "Just that spoiled cheating brat and her overprotective mom."  
  
"Heh well... she can't help what she is... blame the parents." he heaved, obviously not in that much shape or he has an Irken equilvelant of asthma, who knew. Her anger seemed to pass quickly, it usually did, and she looked worried instead.  
  
"You okay?" She set a hand on his back, just below his pod, to try and help him balance and stay on his feet."   
  
"I'm... fine..." he coughed, then rubbed his eyes after taking his glasses off. "I'm just outta shape I guess." he muttered.  
  
"Sure you didn't _really_ get sick from eating that cake?" She poked his side, still supporting him with her free arm as she walked.  
  
"Haha..." Ragde smirked, then sighed. "So now what do we do? We got like... an hour or something until we're expected home again.  
  
"I dunno, most of the kids are probably still at the party; how about the park?" For some reason she always enjoyed that place better when it was deserted.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he smiled, his breathing returning to it's normal pace again and standing up on his own. She grinned and the two started towards the park, but she didn't let go of him even though it was clear he could walk on his own.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at Poe's base things were going pretty smoothly. Ivy was pretty tired, since she had to be given gas before so she wouldn't rip Beka to shreds as she checked her teeth; and was now fast asleep. This gave Zib the chance to head over to see how things were with Cten and Poe. Either for scientific reasons, or he genuenly wanted to see how they were.  
  
"Hey Poe." he walked up the walk, finding Poe sat on the front porch. Poe nodded, folding his arms back and leaning back slightly, his legs almost dangling over the edge of the porch, but being a bit too long to hang.  
  
"Hey, Zib." He looked distant, somewhat disconcerted. Zib sat down besides him, keeping a bit of distance. Yup, still ain't gotten over his slight fear of the Reject, despite all what had happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" he sensed that Poe wasn't exactly happy today.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," he snorted slightly, shaking his head, "Vist just came home looking awfully pleased with himself and I can't figure out what he's up to."  
  
"Uh-oh. That isn't a good sign..." Zib said, it was true. Vist barely smiled for no obvious reason. And when he did, it meant he was going to do something.  
  
"I was going to ask Cten about it, but.." he sighed and rubbed his head, "I'm afraid I'd just come off as being overly suspicious.." Zib nodded in responce, he knew how protective Cten was of Vist. Given any age he was, it'd seem she'd always be over-protective of him.  
  
"Ivy's been showing some jealous lately towards a friend of Ragde's, and everything I tell her she just ignores and snaps back with her own witty retorts." he said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with his lab coat.  
  
"Really?" He frowned slightly, "Enid was never like that, I think the snappiest she ever got was the day we were arrested.." He sighed, "I'd offer some advice, but to be honest, I have to wonder if even I know what I'm doing most of the time, especially where Vist is concerned.."  
  
"Really?" Zib glanced at Poe, "Why's that, Poe?"   
  
"He refuses to listen to me at all, or even acknowledge me most of the time. I don't know if males have to be raised differently, but everything that worked on Enid just isn't working with him.." He massaged the side of his head, brushing some of his black wig-bangs out of his face. "Maybe I'm just too young for this whole fatherhood thing.."  
  
"Oh... well maybe he's just naturally difficult. It happens, doesn't it?" he asked, then took a slight double take at Poe's last statement. "You're.. too young?" He nodded slightly,  
  
"I was only.. a bit younger than you are when I first got together with Cten. I know my own father was probably well over 200.. In Irken terms, that's about mid-life and considered the normal time to start reproducing.." Zib stared at Poe for a while, then blinked finally after going a bit too long.  
  
"So... you were technically adolescent or something?" he asked, he had never been too sure about Irken reproduction situation. Him being half human and all..  
  
"Late adolecent," he corrected, "In human terms, maybe.. 19."  
  
"...and how old is Cten?" Zib had a rough idea for Cten, but not 100% sure of himself. He started to answer, then blinked,  
  
"To be honest.. I'm.. not really sure. It's not as easy to tell with Irkens as it is with humans, but I know she's around Zim's age.."  
  
"And Mom... well once he said back when I was little he was older then any living human so... that'd be like 120 or something back _then_..." Zib looked to Poe with raised eye ridges. "Man, she's old enough to be your Mom."  
  
"What?!" He yelped loudly enough probably to be heard inside the house. It was him who did a double take now, then blinked, "Well, come to think of it she didn't actually seem that much different from the age bracket my actual Mom was in.. but.. I didn't think.."  
  
"Well.. I'm just saying you know? If she _had_ reproduced prior to meeting you, her spawn would probably had been around your age, that's all." Zib glanced behind him at the house, hoping that Cten or Vist weren't listening in.  
  
"I don't wanna think about that," a disturbed look crossed his face, "Maybe.. she just.. uh.. likes younger guys?"  
  
"What?! Well... wait... she _was_ around Mom all that time before and she shown no interest in him..." Zib then shook his head, waving his hands slightly. "I don't wanna think about that either."  
  
"Unless she doesn't know how old I am.." He blanched, as much as he could with his already pale skin, "I mean, I use to be able to get drinks and weapons back on Irk all the time because people always thought I was older than I really was."  
  
"Did you ever _tell_ her how old you were?" Zib asked, leaning in slightly now very interested at this new fact he had aqquired.  
  
"She.. never asked." He glanced back at the house nervously.  
  
"Then maybe she thought you were older then you are, like those Irkens back up on Irk." he pointed out, then his antennae scythes drooped. "Let's hope she doesn't actually find out, cause that's kinda... bad considered here on Earth and all."  
  
"Far too late now." He glanced upwards, "Besides, Enid would technically be a bit younger than you, since she wasn't 'born' at around age five." He blew his bangs out of his face, "Guess it's hereditary."  
  
"Guess so." Zib shook his head. "Well, anyway... how _is_ she going, Cten I mean?"  
  
"She's.. alright.. I think, at least." He frowned again, looking down at his lap. "She's not as happy as she use to be, but.. that's pretty much expected. Vist's behaviour really doesn't help the situation.."  
  
"But he does know about it, why doesn't he at least try and help?" he then blinked, "Or is that another reason he's so hard to get along with?"  
  
"He's in his own little world." Poe shook his head, "He's not as bad as he use to be.. at least he's nice to her nowadays."  
  
"Well that's a plus." Zib nodded, then sighed. "Ivy, to say the least is worse sometimes.. but who am I to really complain? I haven't gone through what you guys have.." he sat up, scratching his black hair. "But right now she's resting, which is always good."  
  
"Heh, it's alright, Ivy's trouble in her own right.. there's just something.. unsettling about Vist." He glanced ahead at the street, staring into space with slightly narrowed eyes, "Seems like his development could go in a bad direction if something doesn't happen soon.."  
  
"But what could happen to make him change into the other direction? Not like there's a street sign saying 'Good Way and Bad Way'.." Zib tsked and looked at Poe.  
  
"I know, I know." He ran his claws through his wig and sighed, "He needs some kind of.. I don't know, motivation to be nice. Otherwise he just won't care.."  
  
"Motivation to be nice..." Zib echoed. He sat there thinking it over for a little while, before his smaller communicator beeped a message. Zib blinked, then picked it up and read it over. "Ah man, the lab can't find those notes I sorted for them... sorry Poe but I better get going before they panic." he said, getting to his feet.  
  
"It's alright." Poe nodded and waved, "Nice talking to someone outside the base for a change."  
  
"Glad to be of assistance Poe." he smiled, then headed off down the street towards the labs. Poe stood up himself and stretched, nearly bumping his head on the roof of the porch. He slumped back down and went inside, looking around with a bit of apprehension. And there, sat on the couch was Cten. She was awake, and was slumped forward with her elbows on her knees. Either she had been listening in, or had just sat there was hard to tell. She was just looking at him as he entered the base.  
  
"Hello Poe." she said gently. He jumped slightly when he saw her, waving his fingers at her nervously and grinning, looking a bit sheepish,  
  
"Oh, um, hi, uh… having fun?"  
  
"Jumping off the walls." she replied, a stone cold expression remaining on her face. "Have a nice talk?" He flinched slightly,  
  
"Oh.. um.. y-yeah." He pulled off his wig, feeling disturbingly like a kid being cross-examined by his mom now, "Zib just came over and.. uh.. wanted to talk I guess.." He fidgitted aroud, not knowing how much she'd heard.  
  
"That's nice to see you two getting along.. since you usually scare him and what not." Cten said, before sitting up straight making her back crack a bit.  
  
"Oh yeah," he agreed quickly, pulling out his contacts. His antennae were folded back against his head, "So.. so um.. Did Vist say anything to you when he came in?" He asked, trying to shift the topic.  
  
"He just said something about disturbing Athra, laughed and went up to his room." she pointed to the stairs, then looked at him as she slid off the couch. "She seems to be one of the only things that makes him pleased with himself, even if it's for the wrong reasons."  
  
"I have to wonder, I think he might like brawling around with her too much.." He murmured, but kept his eyes trained on her, looking like he might bolt at any second.  
  
"It's what he enjoys... she can fend for herself as much as Ivy can." Cten then scratched at her antennae curl, looking at him. He could almost tell she heard majority of the conversation by the look in her eyes. "Look Poe, I'm not going to ignore the fact I heard what you and Zib spoke about, and I'm not going to ignore that I heard the age conversation."   
  
"..you did?" He nearly squeeked, scrunching up his shoulders, his antennae limp against his back now. "Well.. I um.. I mean.. I never.. I never thought about it before.."  
  
"Well, neither had I since I thought I knew your age." she replied, shaking her head slightly. "I must say I am surprised."  
  
"I didn't mean to decieve you or anything, it's just, like I said, you.." he reached up, scratching the back of his head, "You never asked."  
  
"I know I didn't. You never asked me either. With our kind, age is rarely something one should worry over.. it's happened time and time again. In real life or with the machines." Cten folded her arms, turning to the side her antennae curling up slightly. "I just never thought it'd happen to me." He scrunched up even further, feeling guilty,  
  
"Sorry.." He murmured, glancing to the side and not really sure of what else to say. She stood there for a while.  
  
"Since we seem to be coming clean... you must know that you aren't the only Irken I ever loved." Cten turned her head to look at him. He lifted his antennae slightly,  
  
"Really?" He didn't seem that jealous, or even surprised really; afterall she had quite a bit of time before he came along.  
  
"Really. He was a rebel against the Tallest, his name was Slacky." her shoulders slouched slightly, and she closed her eyes. "But I saw him die because of another rebel." Cten sighed shaking her head. "Took me ages to get over him, but I had my work for the Tallest to do. But then they had the whole 'trick Zim' policy and I ended up here." she opened her eyes, looking at him. "And now you know the rest of the story, huh?" He smiled slightly,  
  
"I guess so." He glanced in a random direction, "You're not the first Irken that's shown.. interest.. in me either.." He backed his antennae self-consciously, "But.. you're the only one I liked back."  
  
"But you _were_ my first mate." she pointed out, smiling slightly now.   
  
"Same here." He smiled back, "Well, you, not me, I mean, but.." He stumbled over his words in a way reminicent to how he had when they first met, aww.  
  
"I know what you mean." Cten smiled, then reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand. "And, of course I still love you. Age isn't something that'd ruin that. Heck, a disease didn't, so why should this?" He looked down at her, his nervousness eased. He smiled back warmly and reached up, setting his larger hand atop her's,  
  
"Good point." He pressed it against his cheek, nuzzling it and closing his eyes. She smiled, placing her other hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"I know it is." Cten smirked, before leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips. He leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her lower back and picking her up, bringing her level with his face and returning the kiss, a purr starting up in the back of his throat. He held her tightly and started towards one of the secret openings to the underground lab - obviously without the intention of conducting any sort of scientific research down there either.  
  
[The End]


End file.
